


I'm yours

by BelowTheSurface



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:51:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 36,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1805944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelowTheSurface/pseuds/BelowTheSurface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanji confesses to Zoro his love but gets totally rejected in a harsh way by him, but luckily or not, there are other willing to help Sanji in everything he needs much to Zoro dismay. Will Zoro realize on time his feelings towards Sanji and apologize to him or will someone else be able to make Sanji forget about Zoro completely. Ace x Sanji / Zoro x Sanji / Sanji x others</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Confession

**Chapter One**

Don’t own One Piece.

 

“I love you...”

  
Zoro was shocked; he never expected to hear that, least of all coming from him. What the hell was he thinking? How could he love him…a guy? A guy he is constantly fighting, insulting and competing with…

  
“What the hell are you talking about?”

  
“I know it must be quite a shock and I am constantly asking myself why I fell for a moss-brain like you…but…I did, Zoro. I love you, and I can’t change how I feel about you…and believe me, I’ve tried. I thought I could live with that, but every damn night is the same; I am unable to sleep because of it. It’s like a pressure over my chest, an uneasy feeling, and every time I see you…it hurts. I know that you must not feel the same way about me, but I am tired, Zoro. I’m tired of feeling like this, and I thought that maybe if I confess, there could be a slight possibility of you feeling the same way about me or at least take this weight off my chest.”

  
Zoro was speechless, his brain stopped working as soon as Sanji said, “I love you.” for the second time. Suddenly, because of this, Zoro forgot how to properly articulate his words, it’s too much too much to handle.

  
“Oi marimo, could you please say something? You haven’t said anything since I started talking….”

  
Zoro isn’t moving, barely breathing, not even aware of his surroundings anymore.

  
Sanji approached Zoro, who seems to be in la-la land. Sanji barely touched Zoro’s shoulder when suddenly, Zoro jumped and stepped a good two feet away from Sanji.

  
“Don’t touch me!” Zoro yelled

  
“Zoro….”

  
“Don’t you fucking dare say my name…you….fucking faggot! You thought that maybe I could reciprocate? You’re crazy, you bastard! Why would I love you? You of all people. You should have kept it all to yourself…why the hell… you…you…I don’t want you near me, looking at me or even thinking about me …I don’t love you, Sanji, not now and I never will.”

  
“I…” Sanji was unable to finish that sentence, interrupted by Zoro’s rambling.

  
“And don’t you dare say anything about this to the crew…because I will-” This time, Sanji is the one to interrupt.

  
“I won’t…” Sanji said, almost like a whisper but loud enough for Zoro to hear. “You don’t have to worry about me telling the crew, what would be the point? I won’t speak about this…with anyone. Don’t worry about me neither, I won’t bother you anymore. I will never speak to you about these…feelings….just…. stop talking, stop saying…” Sanji trailed off, not being able to get the words out, constricted by the pain.

  
The pain of rejection is not much compared to the harsh words that came out of Zoro’s mouth. Sanji knew about the possibility of rejection, damn, Sanji was even prepared for that to happen or so he thought, but how wrong he was. Imagining it and it happening are completely different. It hurts like a bitch, but what hurts the most is listening to Zoro’s words coming out with so much disdain, disgust...about his feelings, about…him. “I have to go…I-I have to start dinner…” Sanji slowly made his way to the kitchen, holding every single tear that already started to gather in his eyes.

  
“I won’t give Zoro the satisfaction to also see me cry…” Sanji thought to himself.

  
Sanji arrived at the kitchen, and as soon as he closed the door, he collapsed. He sat down on the floor with his back to the door and it was inevitable, he started crying, unable to hold the tears back anymore. Luckily, no one around to see him like this.

  
Zoro didn’t move even with Sanji long gone. What the hell was the cook thinking? What was he trying to achieve by telling him that when it was almost certain that he would get rejected? Whatever…no need to think about this anymore, he said his piece, made everything clear so there won’t be any more misunderstandings…and they won’t be talking about this anymore. Naturally, Zoro didn’t go to eat dinner that day.

THE NEXT DAY

  
“Sanji, what happened you?” Nami asked, concerned by Sanji’s look.

  
“Sanji-bro, you look awful! Were you unable to sleep last night, nightmares perhaps?” Franky asked, also concerned by how his friend looks right now.

  
Sanji always looks impeccable from head to toes every day, no exception, but today is not the case, his hair and clothes are messy, and if Franky was right, Sanji’s eyes looked puffy, reddish and tired, was Sanji crying? Was the nightmare that bad?

  
Everyone is paying attention to Sanji right now, even Zoro looks shocked by how Sanji looks right now, but he tried not to feel guilty about it. ”Did he cry all night because of my rejection?”

  
“Sanji, what wrong?” Nami asked again.

  
Before Sanji could even say anything, Zoro stepped in for him.

  
“Leave the cook alone, it must be nothing, perhaps a nightmare about some spiders. Right, cook?” Zoro spoke up.

  
“Right, no need to worry about me, my flower, it was a nightmare nothing else. Sorry to worry you all, I’ll get breakfast ready right away.” Sanji said.

  
Nami and the rest didn’t look convinced, but they dropped the subject…it must be a sensitive subject and it’s clear that the cook didn’t want to talk about it.  
Everyone resumed the activities they were doing before Sanji entered the kitchen.  
Everyone but one.  
Robin noticed that something was off about Sanji, something more than just a nightmare about spiders. But she would ask Sanji when the time is right.

  
LATER

  
“We’ll be arriving on land in two days. I want all of you to gather all the supplies needed. We need food, clothes and medicine, so Chopper will go with Brook to find the medicine you need. Franky, Robin and myself will get the clothes for everyone. And Sanji and Zoro will get the food.” Nami said.

  
Everyone seems ok with that, everyone but Zoro and Sanji. Zoro is uncomfortable, he doesn’t want to be alone with Sanji and Sanji is heartbroken and now Nami is setting him up with the same person who hates him even more now after his confession? What a cruel thing to do, but to be fair, his lovely lady has no idea about their problem.  
Everyone went to the town to carry out their tasks. As soon as every group went different ways, Zoro told Sanji he was going to a bar.

  
“What? But who is going to help me with the food?” Sanji asked.

  
“Beats me, I want to drink. Gather everything and I will come later to put everything on the ship.”

  
Zoro left no room for argument and quickly made his way to the closest bar. Sanji stood there for a few minutes. ”Figures he would leave me as soon as possible.”

  
“Well, better get started or Nami will kill me.”

  
AT THE BAR...

  
After his sixth drink, Zoro felt that he should go and find that pervert cook and help him otherwise, Nami would kill him. ”I gave him enough time to get everything we needed, better get going and help him with the bags.”

  
Meanwhile, elsewhere in the town…

  
“Damn it!” Sanji cursed as he dropped all the bags again; he was carrying way too many bags for one person to handle.  
It’s been three times already. Sanji starts collecting everything again, only missing the fruits requested by the crew to make a fruit salad. Sanji was on his knees gathering everything when he spots the last fruit remaining. As soon as he extended his hand to reach for the apple, another hand grabbed a hold of the apple first.

  
“I believe you could use some help…Sanji.” A strong voice said to the cook.

  
Sanji looked up and, to his surprise, he saw Luffy’s brother, Ace.

  
“Oh, Ace…nice to see you! It’s been a long time!” Sanji said.

  
“Indeed, did you miss me? I hope so, because I miss all of you, especially my favorite cook.” Ace grinned. Sanji blushed at Ace’s words.

“Of course, we all missed you! And yes, if you could help me that would be great.”

  
“What were you thinking, buying so much stuff by yourself? Where is everyone else?” Ace asked.

  
“Ah, well, actually we made small groups to complete our tasks…”

  
“And they left you with the groceries all by yourself?”

  
“Eh, no, actually…the moss-head was supposed to help me, but left me to go looking for a bar to drink.” ’That bastard.’

  
“Hmm, that’s not nice. Well, anyway, that’s what I’m here for, to help my cook.”

  
Sanji smiled. “Thanks…Ace.”

  
They both start heading to the Sunny.

  
Zoro is lost. ’These damn streets keep moving... Where the hell is the cook?! Damn it…’ Zoro was losing hope, when suddenly he spotted a blond head. Zoro headed towards it. He finally found the cook; Sanji was outside a coffee shop drinking on a table. ’All this time looking for him and there he is…enjoying himself, drinking coffee, smiling and laughing. Wait, smiling and laughing?! Shouldn’t he be sad because of what happened?’ As Zoro came closer to Sanji, he saw someone else sitting next to Sanji, sitting WAY too close to Sanji. ‘Who the hell is…Ace?! What is he doing here? And why is he so close to Sanji and touching him so much?’ Neither Sanji nor Ace noticed Zoro getting closer to them.

  
“Well, well, are you both having a nice time here, ladies?” Zoro asked.

  
Both Ace and Sanji stopped talking and looked up to Zoro.

  
“Hello, Zoro! Well, I ran into Sanji and decided to help him with the bags. We were going to the Sunny, but I treated Sanji to a snack before heading to the ship. You know, he deserves it, he spent all morning looking for all the groceries needed…with no help.” Ace said while looking at Sanji, who is now finding his own hands very interesting.

  
“Well, now he finished. Let’s get back to the ship now, before Nami kills us.” Zoro said while taking all the bags by himself. Why he is a little upset that Sanji seems ok with Ace at his side? Zoro has no idea but he would not dwell on that right now.

  
“Good idea, but go ahead. Sanji and I have some catching up to do and I would like to speak with him alone because I won’t be able with my brother and everyone else around.”

  
“Nonsense, what could you possibly talk about that you can’t with everyone else around; we need to get back soon. Cook, lets go, you don’t want to make Nami wait, right?”

  
“Actually…you can go ahead, I’ll finish with Ace here and will get back to the ship in a couple of hours”

  
Zoro stood there looking at them both for a moment. “Tch…Do whatever you want to do, I couldn’t care less…” With that. Zoro leaves.

  
“Jeez, what is his problem?” Ace asked while drinking his tea.

  
“Don’t know…” Sanji said in a low voice. ’He seems angry; perhaps we should go now and help Zoro with the supplies.’

  
“Ace, perhaps it’s better to go…”

  
“No.”

  
“What?” Sanji asked.

  
What did Ace mean by “no.”?

  
“You deserve some time to relax, to have no worries, so no, I won’t let you go until you’ve finished your coffee and have a nice time.”

  
Sanji stared Ace for a while. ‘I deserve to have a nice time?...Do I?’

  
“Thanks Ace. I will.” Sanji said, smiling. ‘I should thank God for sending Ace to distract me.’

  
“I’m glad. And how often can I speak with my Sanji, huh?” Ace grinned.

  
Zoro is on the ship, resting on his tree while looking at the town. “Where the hell is Sanji? Is he still with that Ace? He said, ‘a couple of hours’, its night already!” ’But why should I care? Let the bastard do what he wants, I’m gonna take a nap.’ Zoro rested his head on the grass and close his eyes, not two seconds passing before Zoro stood up. ’That’s it, I am going to look for the cook!’

  
As soon as Zoro went to the deck, he saw two figures coming to the ship. It was Sanji and Ace, both laughing and Ace with his arm around Sanji’s shoulders. His cook. HIS? Sanji doesn’t belong to him and he doesn’t want Sanji to be his. But before Zoro could think about his actions, he found himself getting closer to them both.

  
“Look who decided to finally show up.” Zoro said with anger.

  
“Jeez Sanji, Zoro is acting like your parent. Relax, we were having such a good time that we lost track of time. I took good care of him I promise and the parrot is fine.” 

At that, Sanji burst out laughing again, unable to stop.

It seems the parrot part is a private joke they both share.

  
“Whatever. Sanji, go tell the others you are back and have a nice trip back, Ace.”

  
“Actually, I am staying with you guys for a few weeks, Zoro.” Ace said, locking eyes with Zoro, daring him to say something about it.

  
Zoro was about to protest when Luffy came running full speed. And everyone else is getting closer to greet Luffy’s brother.

  
“ACEEEEE! What brings you here? Are you going to stay? Sanji, can you make me meat?” Luffy asked, full of energy.

  
“Woah, woah, slow down, little brother, yes I am staying for a few weeks with you guys because I miss being with you all.” Ace said, looking at Sanji last. Zoro doesn’t like that. The way Ace is looking at the cook is creeping him out. And what’s with the smile this weirdo does every time Sanji looks him in the eye? Zoro can tell that having Ace will only bring trouble.

  
Proofread and edited by Coco42


	2. Ch2

**Chapter 2**

Don’t own One Piece.

  
‘Must….not….kill!’

  
Zoro is going crazy now. It’s been four days since Ace’s arrival on the ship, only four fucking days and Zoro is ready to kill something…or rather someone. With Ace here with his crew, everyone seems louder and more annoying than ever, so much, that Zoro can’t even take a nap for more than five minutes because of all the noise. Sleep deprived and with no booze, surely Zoro is going to do something stupid.

  
Not too far away, Zoro can see Luffy playing loudly with Usopp, Franky and Ace. They were throwing water balloons at each other.

  
There was the loud laughter of none other than Luffy.

  
“This is so much fun, take that Franky!” Screamed Luffy, while he threw a balloon at Franky.

  
“THIS IS SUPERRR! You’re next, Ace-bro!” Yelled Franky, trying to hit Ace.

  
“First, you’ll have to catch me!” Ace smirked as he started running.

  
Zoro is meditating, trying to block all the noise when suddenly, a water balloon hits him hard in his face. Everyone froze in place, barely breathing, waiting for Zoro’s reaction. Completely soaked, Zoro stood up slowly, took a depth breath and then…  
“YOU’RE ALL DEAD, YOU IDIOTS!”

  
“LUNCH!” Came Sanji’s voice from the kitchen.

  
Thank God everyone went running to the kitchen to avoid Zoro, especially Usopp who is now begging Sanji to protect him.

  
Zoro growled. ‘They are not going to get away with this.’ Zoro entered the kitchen, ready to teach these idiots a lesson.

  
“Hey, Marimo, you’re soaking the floor! Get out and go change!” Sanji yelled.

  
‘And now this guy!’ Before Zoro even had a chance to think what he was about to say, the words came out.

  
“Shut up, you faggot, this is not your concern!”

  
After that, there’s only silence. Everyone is shocked and they’re expecting Sanji to hit the swordsman and start a fight, but Sanji is not moving at all.

  
“Zoro, that’s not nice, apologize to Sanji, you idiot! You crossed the line there!” Nami yelled, glaring at Zoro, waiting for his apology and if he didn’t, 300 Berries would be added to his debt.

  
“Geez, witch, calm down! Look, cook, I’m sor-”

  
“I set lunch already, everything is on the table and food can be served. And Luffy, try not to eat everyone else’s food…I’m not feeling too well.” And with that, Sanji left the kitchen.

  
“Look what you have done, you moron.” Nami said sitting and glaring at Zoro.

  
“Tch, he’ll get over it. You’re all overreacting.” Zoro muttered as he sat and started to eat.

  
Ace stood up and took more food.

  
“I’ll go check on him and make sure he eats.” With that, Ace left the kitchen to go look for his cook.

  
“Zoro, what’s going on with you? Lately, you have been pretty hostile towards Sanji, are you two mad at each other?”

  
“Shut up Brook, it’s nothing. I’ll go and apologize later when he’s calmed down.”

  
The crew dropped the subject, knowing full well that Zoro is not going to say anything. Robin is now sure that the cook’s behavior from a few days ago changed, not because of a nightmare about spiders but something more complicated….involving Zoro perhaps? True, they fight day and night, but they are always about something stupid and their fights or even insults were never serious or too mean but recently, those fights and insults are beginning to be more personal, more real. They can’t even be in the same room without one of them making an excuse to leave. They are crewmates, how is that going to work with two members that absolutely hate each other? Robin, now more than ever, needs to find a moment to speak with Sanji before it’s too late.

  
Elsewhere on the ship...

  
(Knock, Knock)

  
“I’m still not feeling well, I will get out soon.” Sanji said to whoever was at the other side of his door.

  
Sanji is a mess and he knows it, but it’s not his fault, every time he is feeling a little bit better, Zoro makes him angry or sad and he is back where he started. He hates it, hates it so much, that that bastard can have so much control over him.

  
_“I don’t love you, Sanji, not now and I never will.”_

  
Zoro’s rejection proved to be too much for Sanji to handle and it hurts every fucking time he thinks about it.

  
Slowly, the door opens and Ace enters the room. He is not going to leave Sanji alone, no matter what the others say; he will be by his side.

  
“Sanji, I have food and wine. I don’t want you to starve, so how about you eat just a little bit?”

  
“I’m not hungry Ace…but thank you.” Ace stood there, looking at the cook for a few seconds when he decides to leave the food on the table and sit down next to him.

  
“So… you finally told him that you love him, right?” Ace asked.

  
Sanji’s is not surprised by the question or the fact Ace knows because Ace was always there (or at least when he visits) and has proven to be a really good friend so Sanji confessed his love for Zoro to him and since then, Ace has tried to help him in everything he could.

  
“By the way you both treat each other, I assume he doesn’t feel the same, am I right…Sanji?”

  
Sanji can’t talk, the only thing he is able to do right now is cry. Ace feels relived and sad at the same time. Relieved because if the swordsman doesn’t love Sanji, then that means he still has a chance, that he can make Sanji see that he can have so much better. Someone who truly appreciate everything he does, someone who loves his crazy and fierce personality, his smile, his curly-brows, someone who loves him. But also looking at Sanji like this weighs on his heart. He hates seeing him like this and Zoro has no idea of the power he has over Sanji. Not that he would care anyway.

  
“Sanji…you know you deserve better, you are truly an amazing person, anyone would be lucky to be by your side and if Zoro can’t see this, then it’s his loss.” Ace said, sincerity in his voice.  
Sanji stopped crying, or at least not so hard now, and removed his arm from his eyes.

  
“You must think I’m fucking pathetic…” ‘God, I even sound pathetic.’

  
“No…not at all. You’re feeling like this because you lost someone you love…well, in a way. I don’t think it’s pathetic, it just proves it was real, but cheer up, your lovely, handsome fire user is here to save the day! I promise I will make you forget about this mess and in a few weeks, you’re gonna be saying, ‘Zoro who?’” Ace said, smiling.

  
With that, Sanji allowed himself to smile, Ace can be such an idiot sometimes but Sanji is glad Ace is here with him or otherwise, he would be hanging himself by now.

  
“Thanks, Ace…for everything.”

  
Ace smiled at Sanji. -“Of course, you are my Sanji after all…ahem…”

  
Sanji raised an eyebrow. “What is it?”

  
Ace grinned sheepishly. “Can we eat now? I’m starving.”

  
Sanji chuckled, figures…

  
“Yeah, yeah, we can.”

  
Later…

  
Zoro is now in front of the cook’s door.

  
‘Damn witch, damn crew, and damn cook.’ Zoro is outside of Sanji’s room to apologize. Well, it’s that or have a bigger debt with the witch.

  
‘How am I even gonna start? Hey, cook, sorry for calling you a faggot…which you are by the way. No, no, that will not work…eeeh, sorry for not loving you?’ But he’s not sorry, it’s not his fault. ’Damn, I’m in trouble.’ Suddenly, Zoro heard noises inside Sanji’s room and stuff being moved roughly, some others crashing to the floor.

  
‘What the hell is going on inside?’ That’s when Zoro heard Sanji’s voice.

  
“Stop, Stop!”

  
‘Are we under attack, did someone manage to sneak in?! Is the cook fighting that scum right now?’ Zoro took his blade and forced his way in.

  
“Cook, where is that bast-” ‘Ok, so we are not under attack… it’s just Ace…on top of Sanji, and tickling him.

  
The three of them stared at each other.

  
“Zoro, what’s with the sword? What is going on?” Ace asked.

  
“I came here…I thought…whatever, you look better now, cook, so I’m gonna go.” Zoro placed his sword back in its sheath connected to his waist and went to the deck.

  
“What is that stupid moss-head thinking? He almost destroyed my door.”

  
“Who knows…well, no worries.” Ace said as he took notice that he was still on top of Sanji. He knows he should move, but he is going to risk it…just a little.

  
“Uuuh, Ace, I can’t move…”

  
“Zoro is a fool for not wanting you…”Ace said suddenly.

  
“What?” Sanji’s face is red thanks to that statement and the fact that Ace is on top of him is not doing him any good. ’Is Ace trying to embarrass me or make me feel better?’

  
“You are perfect, did you know that?” Ace asked, watching Sanji’s reaction and upon seeing no anger, Ace took his chance to push his luck a little bit more. Ace lowered himself a little bit, closer to Sanji, and placed one hand on the back of Sanji’s head, caressing Sanji’s head and feeling the soft strands of hair between his fingers, Ace leaned forward, placing a light kiss on Sanji’s lips just to see what Sanji was going to do next.

  
Sanji’s eyes are wide open; he can’t move or think properly. Ace just fucking kissed him.

  
“Sanji …” Ace whispered. “Give me a chance to prove myself, give me a chance to make you happy…”

  
Sanji feels hypnotized; the words that came from Ace’s mouth are too enticing. He wants to feel good, he wants a chance to be happy and every time Ace is around…he is at ease. He wants to give Ace a chance, but is he ready to move on from his feelings for Zoro so soon? What if Ace fails to make him happy? He can’t lose Ace’s friendship.

  
“Ace, I’m a mess…I…I-I can’t lose you too… I-”

  
“You won’t! …You won’t. I know what I’m getting myself into, and I promise you won’t lose my friendship because it also means a lot to me, just give me an opportunity…besides I did promise to make you forget.” Ace smiled.

  
They didn’t move for a few minutes, Ace is looking straight to Sanji’s eyes, waiting for Sanji’s reply. Sanji can’t speak right now, but nodded his head instead. Ace smiled at that again and leaned forward, giving the cook a deeper kiss. Sanji responded this time letting, Ace dominate the kiss. Ace’s kiss was getting fierce and placed one hand on Sanji’s neck, releasing their lips while he started kissing Sanji’s neck instead.

  
“Ace…” Sanji moaned. Suddenly, Ace’s full weight fell on Sanji.

  
“Ace? ...Ace?! What’s wrong?!”

  
Sanji got a loud snore in response.

  
“You’ve got to be kidding me, Ace, you fell asleep?” Sanji is frustrated, but even so, he started laughing, he couldn’t help it. Even in this situation, Ace makes him smile. ‘You stupid narcoleptic.’

  
Later on…

  
Zoro is unconsciously looking around the ship, waiting for Sanji and Ace to come outside with everyone. It’s been a while since he left them alone. This is not because Zoro is jealous, Sanji could be fucking that guy, but it makes no difference to him. But it’s just that there is something in having control over Sanji that Zoro loves, not because he likes him that way, but since day one, all they do is fight and Zoro is always looking forward to this. He found someone who can rival him in power, someone who is not going to let him win or let him step over him and now being able to make that person break a little is too entertaining to him. He is proud every time he makes Sanji lose his temper because he’s the only one who can…now more than ever, but with Ace around, that’s not possible. Ace is ruining his fun. He knows he is being cruel, but it’s not like the cook can’t take it, besides he will get over it soon. Getting back to Ace, he proved to be another one who can make Sanji’s emotions change and Zoro didn’t like it. A twisted hobby of his, but he became addicted a long time ago and now he can’t stop. He will take advantage of this situation…just a little bit more.

  
Finally, Zoro spotted Sanji but with no Ace by his side. Zoro smiled. ’Now, this is my chance.’

  
Proofread and edited by Coco42


	3. Moving On

**CHAPTER 3**  
Don’t own One Piece.

  
Sanji came out from the room, leaving Ace in his bed, knowing full well there’s nothing that can make Ace wake up. Seriously, sometimes, it’s hard to tell if he’s dead or just sleeping. Last time, he and Usopp were worried because Ace had not woken up in two days and Usopp came up with an idea. They started poking Ace with a stick because Ace is known for having fits of rage if awakened. And after a few minutes of no reaction, they got scared and he was about to call Chopper when Ace suddenly jumped up while hitting everything in his surroundings. Usopp screamed so loud, he made everyone scared, thinking something really bad was happening and well, in the end, all three of them getting hit by Nami for scaring them and destroying the room …besides, Sanji needs time for himself to think.

  
These days…with everything that has happened, he needs to think clearly…first he told Zoro that he loves him and he got rejected by Zoro not two minutes after. Now, Ace comes with this proposal to forget Zoro and clearly Zoro doesn’t fucking mind at all what he does…but even if he wants to move on and let Ace help, it still hurts… that one of his crewmates, the only one in the crew he loves this way…thinks nothing about him. Sanji knew there was a small chance of Zoro being gay, even more, being gay and actually liking him back, but he never expected Zoro to be so cold and well…an asshole about it. Even more reason to move on, it’s not him doesn’t deserve Zoro, its Zoro that doesn’t deserve him! He needs to start acting like a man and enjoy everything he has and has gained so far. Who knows, maybe along the way, he will find someone who loves him back…right? Someone he can share adventures and dreams with, someone he could die for and die happy with…in the end.

  
Sanji was too busy in thought to notice Zoro approaching him. Zoro can see Sanji is far gone from this world while looking at the horizon…so he stepped in front of him to catch his attention and he almost laughed when Sanji jumped slightly.

  
“S-Stop doing that! Wh-What do you want, Marimo?”

  
“Got you good, huh?”

  
“Shut up idiot. I’m very tired and I don’t want to fight right now, so leave me alone.” Sanji said, turning away from Zoro with a slight blush.

  
“Hey, I am not here to fight ok? I just came to say I’m sorry.” ‘And for you to entertain me.’

  
“Sorry?” Sanji turned around. “Why would you suddenly care?” ‘Could it be that he actually feels bad for the way he treated me back then? Can we go back to the way it was before? Can we actually start fresh?’

  
Zoro, seeing the longing of hope in the cook’s face make him chuckle. ‘This is way too easy.’

  
“Well, yeah, it’s either that or Nami raising my debt and I need the money, you know…”

  
“Oh...” ‘So that’s why…’

  
“So, where’s your boyfriend, cook?”

  
‘I bet this will make the cook angry enough to start a fight. Hope so, because I’m bored.’ Thought Zoro

  
“Huh? What? My boyfriend? Are you talking about Ace?” Sanji asked.

  
“So you admit it, huh? Tch! Your kind is really something else; one day, you guys claim to love someone and the next, you are jumping anyone who pays attention to you!”

  
‘MY KIND?!’ ”Look, Zoro, you don’t know what the hell you’re talking about, so don’t you dare-”

  
Zoro grabbed Sanji by his neck, pushing him against the wall forcefully.

  
“I told you already…don’t you ever…under any circumstance…dare use my name!” Zoro growled threateningly.

  
Sanji can’t move. God…how can Zoro’s eyes have so much hate towards him in them? He was so stupid for telling Zoro about his feelings. He is an idiot for giving his heart to him and he is a dumbass because even after everything Zoro has said and done, he still loves him…deeply and would give anything, anything to be with him. Even now though, Zoro is hurting him, all he can think of is how he would give his soul to be able to kiss those lips that are so close to him right now. How he would kill to have Zoro’s body even closer than it is now and how he could die happy if love were in those eyes instead of hatred.

  
And then he started trembling…trembling in frustration. He can’t feel hate towards Zoro, he just can’t. But he can towards himself because he is so damn pathetic. Just a few minutes ago, he promised to forget about this man, he promised to man up and look forward without regrets and now look at him, trembling with his eyes closed shut to prevent tears from falling in front of the man who makes him feel like this…he promised also to never let Zoro look at him like this. How many promises can he break in one day?

  
Zoro is having mixed feelings now. He likes getting a rise out of Sanji, but only because after that, they end up fighting and it’s fun…but having Sanji in front of him, trembling, is something else. He is not even putting a fight or insulting back…nothing, this is not fun...it’s pathetic and it’s making him feel guilty somehow. Zoro released his grip on Sanji’s neck. What’s wrong? Everything changed only because the cook has ‘feelings’ for him?

  
“I should have just kept my mouth shut…I messed up, how stupid…”

  
Zoro has a feeling that Sanji is not talking to him…he must be having an inner battle, but even if that’s the case, Zoro wants to say something and well…everyone knows Zoro can’t keep his mouth shut even in moments like this.

  
“Cook, look…I am going to be completely honest…the way I see it, if you can’t change something then there’s no need to worry about it…what we have is what’s it called…well… camaraderie…we are crew mates, nothing more. We travel together, we fight together and that’s all there is to it. I won’t change my feelings for you because there are none and I remember saying that we would never talk about this again, but…you’ve changed, and it’s not fun for me this way. If I can’t fight with you, then what good are you? Are you really going to risk our crew and what we have for a self-serving obsession of yours? Besides…How can you even say it’s love when you have never experienced it before?”

Sanji just stared…it hurts hearing the marimo that his love is unrequited. But Zoro is right, he was so reckless. He wasn’t thinking about the crew, only about himself. He never actually thought about it…he could have endangered his friends because of him being distracted or being unable to fight next to Zoro anymore…for not thinking first about his actions. And besides, Zoro is right in another thing…is this love? Many would think that him being like he is would know what love is…or at least would be sure once he felt it…it surely feels like love…the ache in his heart, the longing, the dreams. But of course, he is not going to share that with the marimo, he is giving him a way out and he is going to take it…even if this time he is sure that love is what he is feeling.

  
“Yeah…yeah, you must be right, Marimo…must be me being alone for a while now that it’s messing with my head.”

  
‘It worked?’ Zoro can’t believe it! After all, every time he opens his big mouth, it only makes things worse, but not this time. The cook agreed with what he said; he knew the cook wasn’t really in love it was just a formality…that’s all. But Zoro can’t help but feel bitter…bitter? That’s strange, shouldn’t he be pleased? Ever since the cook’s confession, it was weird looking at him, speaking to him, even fighting with him was different...he can’t explain it, but something was out of place, a weird feeling. But that is to be expected because no one ever told him ‘I love you’ before. He knew some people who cares or cared about him, but not once did those three words come from their mouth, he himself hasn’t yet said them neither…anyway it’s for the best, now he can finally tease and fight the cook like they used to…no more complications, creepy conversations or that strange ache he feels in his chest every time he looks at Sanji’s eyes.

  
-“Sanji?”

  
Both Zoro and Sanji looked to their right only to be greeted by the sight of a freckled half-asleep pirate.

  
“Ace! You’re finally awake, was it a good nap?”

  
“Yeah, I slept like a baby…uhmmm.” Ace didn’t know if he should leave or stay next to his cook. By the looks of it, they were having a serious talk, but even if he knows he should leave, he doesn’t want to.

  
“How about a snack? You must be hungry.” Sanji said, getting closer to Ace.

  
“I knew I loved you for a reason…” Ace said, smiling warmly at Sanji.

  
That statement made Sanji blush, he knows Ace is teasing but he can’t help it. He hopes Ace has not noticed his red face, but his reaction didn’t go unnoticed by the swordsman. Not once did Ace or even Sanji look back to him, not once since Ace’s arrival. It’s like he is not even there! They just kept talking while heading to the kitchen. That’s what Zoro hates about Luffy’s brother, his ability to make Sanji see no one besides him and what’s all with that “I knew I loved you for a reason.” bullshit? And all that touching between them. Are they actually dating? Zoro teased Sanji about that earlier, but are they really?

  
“Tch! Whatever…I’m gonna take a nap” Zoro turned around, heading to the cherry tree but stopped.

  
“…but before that, I need a drink.” Zoro headed to the kitchen instead. He wasn’t trying to spy on them; he is genuinely thirsty, that’s all.

  
Zoro entered the kitchen to find the cook laughing about something Ace said…something stupid probably, but he can’t help but glare…Ace has Sanji wrapped in his arms while Sanji is making him a sandwich…they look happy together…disgusting. They seemed to be too busy to notice his presence…fine with him. That way, Sanji won’t yell at him about stealing the booze, so he headed quietly to the shelf. Zoro was looking for the most expensive one when he heard Ace asking Sanji something, so he stayed still to be able to listen.  
“What are you saying Ace, of course I’m not angry…”

  
“I just wanted to be sure because it wasn’t on purpose just so you know, it was going really, REALLY well. I loved that feeling, you know, having you in my arms…kissing you like that…”  
Sanji turned around to face Ace, Ace still not releasing Sanji but going forward to kiss him, he couldn’t help it, Sanji looks adorable like this…all shy and nervous and his face beat red, who could resist?

  
They are fiercely kissing each other by now. And now Zoro is thinking, ‘what the hell am I going to do now?’ Luckily, Luffy yelled for all of them to go and see something really funny and Ace and Sanji left the kitchen. Zoro got out of the kitchen after as well.

  
‘So, they are actually together now. Well, good for you cook…good for you. That strange ache in his chest came back again but it was painful this time. Strange. Really, really strange.

  
Proofread and edited by Coco42


	4. Jealously

**Chapter 4**  
Don’t own One Piece.

  
“Ok guys, listen…we need to look for more supplies and yes I know, I know, it’s only been a few weeks but we have a captain and a guest with a black hole for a stomach so we are low in food…”

  
Nami is thinking really hard on how to save money with these two brothers on the ship…how they can always eat like there is no tomorrow, she has no idea…and their eating competitions…uugh.

  
“Nami, when are we going to arrive on the next island?” Luffy asked, excited.

  
“Well, if everything goes well and the wind keeps blowing, we should be there by noon…so listen, besides food, we also need some materials, Franky needs them to make some changes on the ship, so we need to make groups again…Chopper, Robin and I will go and exchange some vintage stuff we collected along the way for money. Usopp, Franky and Luffy, you will go together…Brook will stay here to keep an eye on the ship and Sanji and Zoro will get the food.”

  
Everyone seems ok with the arrangement, Zoro is not happy, but he can handle it. Now that he spoke with Sanji and knows Sanji is with Ace…sorta, he doesn’t have to worry about what Sanji would do to him and mind his own business…however…

  
“Ms. Navigator, if you don’t mind, I would like to go with Mr. Cook, I am reading a very interesting book about healing herbs and this would be a perfect opportunity to bring some of it with us to cook.” Robin said.

  
“Hmm…yeah, sure, no problem. Ok, Zoro, Sanji, you will go with Robin now…it seems it’s only you and me this time, Chopper.” Nami said.

  
“Actually, long-nose…why don’t you go with Ms. Navigator and Chopper and look after them?” Robin asked.

  
“Yeah sure, but what about Franky?” Asked Usopp. “He needs help carrying everything.”

  
“Well…besides our captain, Zoro can also help Franky with the heavy things without a problem.” Robin replied, looking at Zoro and waiting for him to agree.

  
“Whatever…I don’t mind, but there’s no way you and ero-cook can bring all the food by yourself.” Zoro is confused, why does Robin want to go with the cook so badly? ‘What is that woman up to?’

  
“I can go with them…”

  
The crew turns to look at Ace who awoke a few minutes ago…finally.

  
“That would work.” Robin said…even though she wanted to be alone with the cook to ask about the current situation between him and the swordsman, Ace won’t bother them and can be easily distracted if need be, so everything is fine. She turned around to ask for the cook’s approval and she found herself surprised at the look in Sanji’s face, he was smiling warmly at Ace…hmm…now she is even more curious than before because not only is Sanji looking really happy now that Ace has arrived but Ace also has a goofy grin plastered on his face while looking back to the cook…even lovingly, if she dare say, what a strange turn of events, but she will find everything out soon once she gets to talk to Sanji.

  
Later on...

  
“Alright…stay out of trouble everyone!” Brook yelled.

  
Zoro went after Franky and Luffy, who is yelling and running like a mad man. Zoro can’t help but look back to where Robin, Sanji and Ace are going, Ace embracing Sanji while speaking with Robin who is chuckling at whatever Ace is saying. Sanji seems happy…it’s been a few weeks since he smiled like that…since their ‘talk’, not even Nami was able to cheer him up but he seems fine now. Zoro felt chills going all over his body, how can a man like another man that way? It’s a mystery for him, but leaves them be…as long as no man gets too close to him, he will be alright. ‘Fucking pussies, they are everywhere now.’ With that thought, Zoro walked faster to catch up with Franky and Luffy.

  
Meanwhile...

  
Robin is alone with Sanji, Ace smelled food and said he would be back in a few minutes…it’s now or never, so Robin spotted Sanji looking for the best ingredients, vegetables and meat…Robin smiled, Sanji is always looking for the best of the best for the crew as always. She approached Sanji from behind and didn’t waste any time, she will get to the bottom of this, and she must…before it’s too late.

  
“So, Mr. Cook, how are you feeling?”

  
Sanji jumped a bit, not noticing Robin before.

  
“Ah, Robin, my darling, you are so kind to worry about me. I’m fine, even more now that I am with a lovely lady like you.”

  
“That’s so kind of you, Mr. Cook, but are you really ok?” Robin locked eyes with Sanji, waiting for him to crack and tell her what’s going on.

  
“Robin I really am ok, why are you asking?”

  
“Well, you’re looking down too much lately and your fights with Zoro are not like they used to be…they are getting more personal and honestly, I’m worried. What’s going on between you two?”

  
Sanji stares at Robin for a minute and removes his gaze from hers, how much does she know? Is she aware of his feelings for Zoro? Or is it just general concern?

  
“Ahh…about that, i-it’s nothing my lady, just a disagreement…nothing more. The moss-head and I are always messing around, but sometimes it’s a bit too much and we get carried away, but don’t worry Robin we are crewmates…” ‘Nothing more nothing less.’ Sanji thought with a glint of sadness in his eyes. Ever since their last talk, Zoro is not speaking to him. At least not directly, he is always asking the crew for favors or asking them to bring the food because he is “too busy with training”. Sanji thought that if he starts acting normal around him, keeping his distance and fighting like usual, little by little, the mess he created would be forgotten but what’s worse is that at least before, Zoro was able to speak to him (insult him would be a more accurate word) but now…not even that, it’s like he no longer exists to him…

  
“That’s a great speech, Mr. Cook, but if everything is ok, then why do you have tears in your eyes?”

  
Sanji looked up to Robin and touched his face with his hand to touch his wet eyes. How…How is that possible? And in front of Robin? No one is insulting or hurting him…so why?

  
“Sanji…please tell me, I won’t say a thing and you know you can trust me…I just want you to feel better.” Robin said, concerned.

  
Sanji can tell Robin is being serious about this and knowing her, he is not going to be able to get away. Even less now that he is almost crying…but if Zoro finds out he told Robin about what really happened, he is going to be mad at him or worse…but what other choice does he have?

  
“Robin, I beg you…don’t make me say it… We’ll get over it soon and everything will be alright.” Sanji whispered, hoping Robin would stop with her inquiry. Sanji now has tears streaming down his face…he can’t believe it, someone actually notices he is sad, besides Ace of course. It has been awful these last couple of weeks, not being able to tell anyone, to speak with someone, to be comforted by a friend. But that’s what Robin is and what she is trying to do right now. Sure, Ace is there, but for whatever reason, Ace always changes the subject when talking about Zoro. But even if he wants to spill everything…he is scared. What if Robin also feels disgusted by him…by him liking men? What if she is on Zoro’s side, giving him even more reason to feel bad about how he is?

  
“Sanji…” Robin is really concerned. Not once has she ever saw Sanji so broken and sad.

  
“Robin…I can’t lose another friend…i-if you start feeling disgusted by me also…I…I-”

  
Before Sanji got the chance to finish his sentence, Robin came up to Sanji and embraced him tightly, making Sanji unable to move.

  
“I would never, ever feel disgusted by you. You are a dear friend of mine, Sanji…I care about you…we all do…and looking you like this…I won’t let it happen… trust me…”

  
Sanji knows this…of course he trusts them, they are like a family, they can share a secret, but…that’s what he thought about Zoro and it didn’t go well, but… Robin is different, at least to Sanji, so he is going to try and trust another one of his crewmates, so he told Robin everything. Everything since he first fell in love with Zoro, to his confession, to Zoro’s rejection, Ace’s proposal and about the last talk he had with Zoro.

  
“…and well that’s basically all, Robin …”

  
Robin was speechless. First, she never would’ve thought of Sanji liking a man, even less Zoro, to be possible, but she is alright with it. What makes her uneasy is how Zoro could be so cruel towards Sanji. He might not feel the same way, but she thought he would know better and at least reject Sanji in a more polite way. Not insulting him or breaking him like this. She is really disappointed in him…and what’s worse is that she can’t say anything to Zoro…she promised and she can’t betray Sanji’s trust; she won’t. But by the looks of it and what Sanji explained to her, Ace is great for him. Now that she thinks about it, Ace is always helping Sanji. They get along pretty well, makes their cook happy…so, she just needs to push the couple in the right direction and Sanji’s confession will be forgotten…and more importantly, Sanji will be with someone who adores him.

  
“Mr. Cook, you don’t have to worry about it. I know it sounds silly, but we all got rejected at least once in our lives by someone we care about, I know it hurts even more being rejected so cruelly but it’s not the end. As for Zoro…he handled it wrong and it’s not your fault, you’ve done nothing wrong…in fact, I admire you, Mr. Cook, not everyone can be so honest about how they feel and be brave enough to speak up.”

  
“I appreciate everything, Robin and I know what you’re saying is true. It’s just that…right now, I feel awful and it hurts so much that I don’t feel particularly proud…”

  
“I understand…its awful knowing someone you love and would give everything for rejects you so easily…”

  
“You know the feeling? Who would be foolish enough to not be happy if a beautiful lady like you confesses her love for him?”

  
Robin smiled. “What a nice thing to say…but I’ve had my heart broken a few times, its hurts a lot, but I wouldn’t change anything because I am not asking myself ‘what if’. Those men were not meant to be with me…it’s better to find out sooner than later…right?”

  
“Yeah…” Sanji knows Robin is right about everything. Perhaps Zoro is not meant for him, but Zoro is everything Sanji is looking for… strong, handsome, loyal and when he is not being an asshole, he could be charming but Sanji must let it go…enough is enough.

  
“And how to do feel about Ace, Sanji?” Robin asked. She needs to know how much Sanji cares for him so she can help him further. It seems now that she also needs to talk to Ace and she can tell Ace likes Sanji a lot but she must be sure. The last thing she wants is for the cook to have his heart broken again.

  
“Ace?!” Sanji is crimson red. “W-Well, I li-like him a lot, he is always there to make me feel better, he is funny, attractive and a good companion…” Sanji likes Ace a lot, but as a friend. Perhaps if he gives Ace a chance, there could be something more to it and something better.

  
Speaking of the devil.

  
“Hey, guys! Look what I got. This is for you, miss.” Ace gave Robin a gift. Robin opened it.

  
“Oh, what a lovely gift, thanks Ace.” Robin said. Ace gave her a very strange book about history, her favorite subject.

  
“Glad you like it…” Ace turned to Sanji. “And this is for you.” Ace gave Sanji a bigger box than Robin’s and it was wrapped better. Sanji took it and just stared at the present for a moment.

  
“Well what are you waiting for? Open it!” Ace grinned widely.

  
Sanji looked at Ace for a second and unwrapped the present. The box is gold with a big red bow on top…the gift looks expensive already. Sanji opened the box and found a set of knives but not just any knives, these are the most expensive ones on the market. Why? They are ‘Sierra’, the best brand of knives ever made, made of titanium, amazing designs and the handle material is made of actual gold, but strangely light enough so a professional cook can use them skillfully. Sanji was actually saving to be able to buy these amazing knives, so he knows how expensive they are. Why is Ace giving something so expensive to someone like him?

  
“A-Ace…h-how…why?”

  
Ace smiled even wider. “You like them?”

  
“What are you saying, of course I do! They’re amazing…but why would you give something like this to me?”

  
Ace is embarrassed. “Why you ask? Well, I care about you and I remembered that one time when you couldn’t stop talking about these knives and all the magnificent dishes you would cook, and I looked for them…so I could give them to you… as a present.”

  
Sanji is beyond happy; all he can think about is what dish to make first…and of course how grateful he is for having Ace with him. He truly is a remarkable person. Sanji walked up to Ace and embraced him. Ace froze in place, having Sanji so close to him is making him feel warm. It took Ace a moment to reciprocate and once he wrapped Sanji’s waist with his strong arms, he never wanted to let him go. ‘God…it feels amazing.’

  
Robin stayed quiet, looking at the exchange with a smile. Yes…there’s no doubt about it now, Ace likes he cook…a lot.

  
____________

  
Zoro is tired of waiting, Luffy is playing with some kids, and they are waiting for Franky to bring the materials he bought and get to the ship. Zoro decided that one drink in a bar won’t cause any trouble; he just needs to remember how to get back here.

  
Zoro took one last glance and headed to the nearest bar he could find, and to be fair, it was really close, so he is confident he won’t get lost. Zoro entered the bar and headed to the darkest corner so he wouldn’t be disturbed. The waitress approached him and Zoro looked up at her. She was pretty, with a great body and brown hair that reaches just above her shoulders.

  
“What can I get you, handsome?”

  
“Rum…the best you have.” Zoro grumbled.

  
“Coming right up.” the waitress said as she left him for a while.

  
Not two minutes later, she came back with a bottle of their best rum and set it on the table.

  
“Soo, what is someone like you doing here? Usually all customers are strange and old looking men, I must say you are a really nice change.”

  
Generally, Zoro would make her go away so he can enjoy his rum alone…but what the hell? They started talking for a while…

  
“That’s why my friends and I are getting supplies for the journey.”

  
“Ooh, is that so? Are you really only looking for supplies? Maybe company, perhaps?” the waitress said, putting her hand on Zoro’s leg.

  
Zoro looked at her in her big brown eyes. Zoro has been with a few people so far and now that he thinks about it…it’s been a while since he had sex and looking at the cute waitress, perhaps it’s time to change that.

  
“I wouldn’t mind the company…” Zoro said huskily with a sly grin.

  
Back on the Sunny…

  
All the crew is back to the ship. Nami, Chopper and Usopp were able to collect a lot of money. Franky and Luffy came back with the materials before the rest and Franky was doing some changes on the ship. Not wasting time, Ace, Sanji and Robin were the last group to arrive, and soon after, Sanji went to the kitchen to make a new perfect dish with his new knives, Ace following behind. And now, they are all waiting for the moss-head to arrive…it’s dark now and there was no sign of Zoro coming back any time soon.

  
“Aaaaahhh! Where the hell is that stupid Zoro, we have to get going!” Nami said, exasperated.

  
“Ms. Navigator, have patience. Knowing Mr. Swordsman, he is probably lost. He’ll find the way eventually…he always does.” Robin said trying to calm Nami down, even though she is also a little bit worried.

  
“Where is Zoro? Damn it…” Usopp said while looking at the town trying to spot a green haired man among all the people. And he did. “There he is, people…thank God! Zoro, come on, hurry” But Zoro is not alone, there is someone next to him. Usopp can’t tell who.

  
Nami, Robin, Luffy, Brook and Usopp waited for Zoro on the deck.

  
“Zoooroooo!” Luffy yelled.

  
“Who is she?” Nami asked, looking up and down at Zoro’s companion.

  
“Who knows…we will find out soon.” Robin replied, worried. She has some idea of what happened between Zoro and that girl from the way she is touching him…the real question is why Zoro is bringing that girl to the ship.

  
Zoro and the waitress arrived and stood in front of the crew.

  
“You are late, you lazy bastard! You were supposed to help Luffy and Franky, not disappear and come back late with a stranger.” Nami yelled, glaring at Zoro.

  
“Lower your voice, witch. I only left for a drink. I got lost and she helped me get back…no big deal.” Zoro said, dismissively.

  
‘No big deal, NO BIG DEAL?!’ Nami is sooo ready to punch Zoro in his face when suddenly, the waitress interrupted.

  
“Ah, sorry, it’s my fault, he entered my bar asking for booze and well…I couldn’t let such a cutie go without a few rounds…” the waitress said, playfully.

  
The crew understands pretty well what she meant by a ‘few rounds’. That girl was not talking about booze if the way she said it was anything to boy by. It is a clearly giveaway and her smile is also suggestive.

  
“The food is ready!” Sanji yelled, looking for his friends. Sanji looked around and spotted Luffy, Nami, Brook, Robin, Usopp and Zoro with…a woman?

  
“Hey, guys the food is served…” Sanji said while approaching them. Sanji took a closer look at the girl next to Zoro. She is pretty, but who is she? And what is she doing here?

  
“Ah, hello! Sorry for my manners, my lady. I am Sanji Blackleg, the cook of this crew and you are…?”

  
“Karin…nice to meet you.” the waitress said, looking up and down at Sanji and smiling.

  
“Guys, I’m hungry what are you waiting for?” Ace asked, standing next to Sanji.

  
Karin giggled. “Wow this crew certainly has some good looking men. Perhaps next time we can make a foursome?” Karin said, caressing Zoro’s pecs.

  
Zoro just glared at her. Everyone went quiet.

  
Sanji understood now who this woman was. Did Zoro have sex with her? All this time, while the crew was worried for him, he was out there fucking her. Her, not him. Zoro was with someone else, a pretty girl at that. A woman…a voluptuous, delicate, cute woman and she is everything he is not. Zoro’s taste.

  
‘Don’t cry, don’t cry, don’t cry…Sanji don’t you dare cry!’ Sanji kept repeating to himself.

  
Ace broke the silence.

  
“Sorry even if you are not bad looking, you are not my type at all…count me out.”

  
Karin looked at Ace amused instead of insulted and replied, “Oh, so who is your type?”

  
“Sorry, this is not the time or the place, least of all talking about it with someone I don’t know, if I confess my likes it will be to the one I care about.”

  
‘So he does have someone he likes…who could it be?’ Sanji thought while biting his lower lip. So Ace is actually only helping him as a friend…

  
And again, awkward silence.

  
Sanji cleared his throat. “A-Are you going to stay for dinner, Miss Karin?” Sanji asked, not daring to look at her or Zoro in the eye. ‘Please say no, please…’

  
“Actually…I can’t, I have to be at the bar in ten minutes, I only came here to bring him back…no sense of direction at all.” Karin giggled. “But thanks for the offer, you are really cute.” She said, stroking Sanji’s cheek.

  
Yep, Ace hates her.

  
“Bye, nice to meet you all! And really nice to meet you, Mr. Ro-ro-noa Zo-ro… it was reaaally a pleasure!”

  
With that, the waitress said her goodbyes and leaves to town.

  
“She was nice…Zoro, how many rounds did you have with her? You don’t look too wasted.” Luffy asked incredulously.

  
“Idiot! Don’t ask that, no one needs to hear that!” Nami yelled while hitting Luffy in the head.

  
Robin glared at Zoro. ‘Was the real purpose of bringing that woman to the ship to prove his point to Sanji?’ Robin looked at the cook who is now in deep thought and frowning. Robin could only imagine what the cook must be thinking.

  
“Guys…Chopper and I can’t keep waiting, come on over and eat now because this food is super!” yelled Franky.

  
Everyone went inside the kitchen, Zoro behind Sanji. Honestly, he never planned to bring that woman to the ship but after he left her apartment he kept walking in circles and after a good 30 minutes, he asked for her help or else the crew would be really mad at him.

  
The crew ate in silence and each one left to complete their respective activities, leaving Sanji and Ace alone.

  
Sanji was washing dishes in silence while Ace seems hesitant on whether this would be a good moment to speak with Sanji about something important.

  
“Sanji?”

  
“Yeah?”

  
“Do you wish to know what type of person I like?”

 

Sanji turned around and looked at Ace, seeing his face is intense and determined.

  
“Yeah sure…” Sanji is not ready to hear Ace list all the qualities he is sure he will not have. But Ace seems to really want to talk about it, so he must listen.

  
Ace walked towards Sanji standing in front of him…waaayy to close to him, but Sanji doesn’t mind at all. Ace leans forward to kiss Sanji lightly then he embraced him.

  
“My type of guy…”Ace begins, putting both of his hands on Sanji’s waist, caressing the skin behind all those layers of clothing. “…is EVERYTHING you are…”

  
Sanji froze almost unable to breathe. ‘Did I hear right?’

  
Ace kissed Sanji’s neck over and over again while caressing Sanji’s back behind his shirt. Sanji closed his eyes. Ace began to speak again in Sanji’s ear.

  
“Slender, tall…” Sanji is blushing now. Ace threaded the fingers of one hand between Sanji’s locks of hair and kissed him possessively. Their kiss lasted a few minutes, Ace tasting everything he can in Sanji’s mouth…everything. Sanji’s taste is too much for him and it’s extremely delicious, both began battling with their tongues, while Ace’s free hand touches Sanji’s pecs, tracing each muscle and caressing his nipples and going lower…and lower…

  
“With blond hair and creamy skin…” Ace’s voice is really husky now. He needs Sanji…he needs to taste more. Ace placed his hand above Sanji’s clothed package squeezing a little, making Sanji moan and tremble is his arms.

  
“Muscular, funny, a great cook…” Ace lifted Sanji and placed him slowly on the floor, Ace hovering above him. Ace traced Sanji’s long legs and his thighs. “...with amazingly long and strong legs…”

  
Ace slowly removed Sanji’s jacket, then began to unbutton Sanji’s shirt which proved to be very difficult because his hands were trembling from the excitement. After a moment, Sanji’s shirt was finally off. Ace took a moment to engrave the sight of a blushing, shirtless and panting Sanji below him in his mind, and then he pressed all his weight against Sanji’s and stared at those amazingly blue eyes.

  
“Breathtaking blue eyes that matches the sea…”Ace kissed Sanji again but this time, slowly, more intimately… taking his time while caressing Sanji’s abs. Sanji placed his hands behind Ace’s head. He can’t take it, Ace’s touches are now bolder making Sanji more and more excited…he needs this to go further, he needs Ace to take him.

  
“Ace!” Sanji whined...begged.

  
Ace smiled and sucked at Sanji’s neck while guiding his hands below Sanji’s pants, he unbuttoned his pants, lowered the zipper and then placed his hand in Sanji’s boxers and stroked his member.

  
That did it. Sanji’s moans are louder and more frequent. Ace can’t take it. Ace released Sanji, gaining a moan of disappointment. Ace began to remove every remaining piece of clothing on Sanji’s body. Finishing with Sanji’s boxers, Ace watched Sanji hungrily, oh what a sight, Sanji is truly a really handsome man, every part of him is perfect, flawless and with those lustful eyes. Ace quickly began to unbutton his own pants with his other hand leaving them below his knees the same for his underwear. Ace felt relieved, letting his cock free. He is really, really hard and he is already dripping and he knows he is not going to last very long.

  
He placed his body above Sanji’s once again aligning their hard members. Ace began rubbing up and down, creating a magnificent friction making both gasp and moan erratically. Ace didn’t stop these movements until both came, which didn’t take too long, Sanji came first, followed by Ace a few seconds later. Both stayed still while catching their breath for round two. Ace, feeling his stamina coming back to him, stood up to look for any sort of lubricant in the kitchen and he spotted some olive oil. ‘That would work.’

  
Ace took the oil and went back to Sanji, whose breathing seems more even now.

  
But not for long…

  
Ace pulled Sanji’s legs further apart and took the oil to pour a little bit on his fingers, Ace pushed one finger inside of Sanji, making him jump at the feeling of a finger being deep inside him, and it feels strange, but not bad. Ace, looking carefully at Sanji’s face for any discomfort, added a second finger and then a third one moving his fingers in and out of Sanji’s asshole.  
“Aaah...A-Ace…I c-can’t take it…” To be honest, neither could Ace, he needs to be inside Sanji, he must, so he removed his fingers and took the oil again to pour some on his aching cock. If Ace couldn’t get inside Sanji in less than a minute, he was going to explode.

  
Ace placed Sanji’s legs above his shoulders, aligned himself and, in one motion, he is completely inside Sanji. Both moan at the same time, it feels amazing, one being inside that tight ass and the other feeling full.

  
“Mmm…so good. Ace said, breathless.

  
“A-Ace..?”

  
“Y-yeah?” Ace asked, looking at Sanji’s face.

  
“Don’t you dare fall asleep this time…”

  
Ace chuckled. “I won’t…I wouldn’t miss this for the world.” Ace began to move, slowly at first so as to not hurt his cook.

  
“Mmm, Ace, i-it feels a-amazing…ah…h-harder.” Sanji bucked his hips forward to feel more. Ace pounded inside Sanji harder, going balls deep, pulling his big cock out, leaving just the tip in and slamming back in again, making Sanji scream and moan louder. Both are at their limit, each of Ace’s thrusts making Sanji melt as he began hitting his prostate dead on.

  
“Aah, S-Sanji…ah hah…” Ace panted.

  
“A-Ace I’m almost…” Sanji gasped. He can’t take it anymore…

  
“Me too…”

  
While Ace thrusted, he began to kiss Sanji’s neck and shoulder. Ace wants everyone to know who the cook belongs to…so he bit Sanji’s neck hard while sucking…leaving a dark mark on that beautiful creamy skin.

  
After a few minutes, Sanji came first, splashing both of their naked torsos. A few more thrusts and Ace came hard inside Sanji, filling him completely and making some of the cum drip from Sanji’s perfect and round ass. Ace keeps filling Sanji’s asshole making more and more semen drip out of him and onto the floor.

  
The only sound filling the room is the sound of hard breathing and wet kisses.

  
Ace, being able to move now, placed himself next to Sanji. Ace diverted his gaze from the ceiling to the gorgeous man next to him. Sanji has his eyes closed displaying a smile with those full and beautiful lips of his. Ace pulled Sanji closer to him and embraced him, Sanji opened his eyes and locked them with Ace’s. Ace leaned forward, kissed the cook and whispered, “…caring and amazing in sex…” Ace said while hugging Sanji tightly against him.

  
Both stayed in silence for a while, just content in each other’s arms.

  
“Sanji…?”

  
“Yeah?”

  
“I love you…”

  
Sanji looked up at Ace’s face.

  
“You do? Really?”

  
“And you call my brother clueless…”Ace laughed. “I love you Sanji…I fell for you a long time ago and I want you to be mine…mine alone. I know I can make you happy, you just have to give me an opportunity and I will show you everything I can offer, everything I would do to make you smile every day.”

  
Sanji couldn’t believe it. Ace loves him, and not just anyone, his best friend…Ace. ‘But do I love him back?’ Sanji cares deeply for him, he would die for him… he is happy being embraced by him…just being with him…yes, yes he can fall in love with his best friend…and the sex being amazing is a plus.

  
“I...I think...I know I can fall for you, Ace, just give me time but I can say that there is no one who makes me feel like you do…I do like you Ace…a lot.”

  
Ace seems to be ok with that for the moment. He knows he have to win Sanji’s heart and he is confident that he will…he will just have to prove to him that he is better than Zoro…and that won’t be hard.

  
Outside the door…stands Zoro, he wanted to…well…he doesn’t even know why he is even outside, why he came here…perhaps to apologize for his behaviour? Why he stood there during their whole ‘activity’ he has no idea.

  
Zoro just left them alone.

  
Proofread and edited by Coco42


	5. Friendship

**Chapter 5**  
Don’t own One Piece.

  
Ace couldn’t be any happier than he is right now. He is outside on the deck, watching the sky and letting his thoughts wander, the night he spent with Sanji a few days back was awesome. It went better than expected, to be honest he was ready for the rejection and the awkward ‘I love you as a friend’ conversation, but damn…Sanji was amazing and he even confessed that he actually likes him a lot. Ace is not stupid. He knows Sanji still feels something for the ‘marimo’. How? After all Zoro did is beyond his comprehension. but he is confident that he can win Sanji’s heart, how great would that be? Being able to be with him in a relationship, waking up next to him, kissing him freely whenever he wants…

  
CRASH!

  
Ace turned around and stood up, he is heading to the kitchen apparently, where the sound of dishes being trashed are coming from…he has a bad feeling about this…again.

  
When Ace arrived, he spotted Robin and stood next to her, both not at all surprised by the sight.

  
There they are, Sanji and the swordsman fighting again.

  
“Nooo! You stupid marimo get out and leave my dishes alone! I told you already, there is no booze!” Sanji yelled, on the verge of going insane.

  
“You’re lying! Yesterday, you used some to make those freakin’ fancy steaks!”

  
“That was wine and it’s mine, you moss-head! If you didn’t buy any, it’s not my problem!”

  
“You’re the cook! You should care about this stuff! After all, it’s your job to feed us and keep us alive, what would you do if someone dies of dehydration?!”

  
“Do you even have a brain?! Booze would only make things worse, you idiot!”

  
“Ok, ok, that’s enough.” Interrupted Ace. “Zoro, Sanji doesn’t have booze, you have to wait for the next island and you yourself can buy some…now, can we all calm down so we can clean this mess?”

  
“Calm down?! Ace, that bastard destroyed my expensive Chinese porcelain dishes!” Sanji yelled.

  
“Cook, you are so whiny…”

  
“What did you say? I am going to fucking kill you!”

  
“Sanji! Please!” Ace begged.

  
Sanji took a deep breath to calm down. “Ok…” Sanji replied quietly.

  
He took a mental note to replace those dishes soon to make Sanji happy…and to claim his reward of course. Oh, the possibilities, perhaps he could add chocolate and strawberries this time or something kinky with handcuffs while Sanji twists below him and-

  
“Tch!” Zoro glared at Sanji. “Look like Prince Charming came to save the damsel in distress again.” Zoro immediately took off.

  
“You asshole…where are you going?! Come back and clean this mess, after all it’s your fault!”

  
“Sanji, leave him to me, if it is not an inconvenience, can you clean the mess with Ace?” Asked Robin.

  
”O-Of course my lady, we will.” Sanji replied with a happy grin.

  
“Good…” And with that, Robin went to look for Zoro, she must have a little chat with him.

  
Sanji took the broom and began to clean the shattered plates. ‘Fucking marimo.’

  
“Sanji, what happened?” Ace asked, helping Sanji.

  
“I don’t fucking know! That idiot barged in, demanding booze and all hell broke loose when I told him I didn’t have any…”

  
“You know, you two have been fighting a lot more these days, something happen?” Ace is curious now because Zoro has been acting strange with both Sanji and him. And if Sanji didn’t do anything, then that means he must have a talk with him. This situation is getting ridiculous and even if it pained him to admit it, Sanji is suffering, he cares for Zoro despite all and having the other fighting and insulting him constantly over nothing and it’s starting to upset him.

  
“I don’t think so, we have barely spoken a word since a few weeks now.” ‘I keep regretting having said anything to him about my feelings, I should just keep my mouth shut and everything would be ok…’

  
“Don’t worry, Sanji…everything will be fine.”

  
“Yeah…sure.”

  
“Hey…” Ace said, approaching Sanji. “It will.” Ace smiled at Sanji and kissed him.

  
God, he loves Sanji’s taste. Perhaps he could take this a little further.

  
“Sit down.” Ace commanded.

  
Sanji sat down. Ace kneeled in front of him.

  
“Ace! W-What are you doing?”

“Well, about to give you head of course.” God, only Ace could be so straightforward. “You are too tense, Sanji” Ace purred as he began unzipping Sanji’s zipper.

  
“A-Ace, I don’t think is such a good idea what if someone…ohhh, shit…” Ace took him by surprise, he is not wasting any time. Sanji’s right, anyone could come in at any moment.

  
Ace is kissing Sanji’s length while stroking his balls.

  
“Ah…A-Ace…”

  
Sanji’s cock is fully hard now. Time to work some magic. Ace licked Sanji’s tip, placing his mouth above it, just covering the tip while moving his tongue in circles around it and slowly going down and down, until Sanji’s cock disappeared into his mouth. Sanji is gasping now, he can’t stop it, the sensation is too much, and Ace is really skilled with his tongue.

  
Sanji is a panting mess after a few minutes.

  
“A-Ace, I-I’m close.” How is he even able to speak? Ace went faster, pumping harder, he can taste some of Sanji’s cum in his mouth.

  
“Aaah…shit!” Sanji cursed. He can feel his insides burning, he is too close.

  
A few seconds later, Sanji came. Ace swallowed everything. He is not one to give head to anyone. He doesn’t like it, but it’s different with Sanji, the feeling, his taste, the noises…Ace released his grip on Sanji.

  
“That…That was amazing.” Sanji panted, trying to catch his breath.

  
“Made you forget about the damn dishes for a moment, huh?”

  
“W-What dishes?” Sanji is way too high from the mind blowing blowjob he just got to properly remember why he was upset in the first place.

  
Ace chuckled and looked down at his pants. Damn, now he is hard. In seconds, Sanji placed himself on top of Ace, brushing his ass against Ace’s pants, making Ace yelp.

  
“Now, let me take care of you, Mr. D Portgas.” Sanji said, looking at Ace seductively.

  
“Well, someone is eager for more, huh? How about we take somewhere where we can’t be interrupted?”

  
“Lead the way…” Sanji replied huskily.

  
A hot horny Sanji is too much for Ace, no need to be told twice, he grabbed Sanji and ran to their bedroom where he can ravish this gorgeous blond man.  
They can clean the kitchen’s mess later.

  
Elsewhere on the Sunny…

  
“What the hell do you want from me, Robin?!” Zoro is furious now. ‘Why is everyone taking that shit-cook’s side?!’

  
“Mr. Swordsman, I know something is going on and I demand to know what it is. You keep looking for Sanji to fight with him over nothing, what is going on?”

  
“Why do you care?! Are you best buddies now? Since when did you call that shit-cook by his name?”

  
“Sanji is our friend, Mr. Swordsman, even if you don’t like to admit it. This has to stop now, so tell me.”

  
“I don’t know, I don’t know, ok?! It’s just….every time I see him, I get angry and in seconds we are in each other’s throats… I can’t stop it and everyone keeps defending him. And that fucking Ace won’t leave his side!”

  
‘Ooh, so this is about the relationship Sanji shares with Mr. Fire-user.’

  
“Did something happen between you and Sanji?” Robin asked.

  
“What?” ‘Does Robin suspect something? She is very intuitive after all.’

  
“It is pretty obvious, actually. Anyone can see your relationship has changed. What is going on between you two? You both no longer fight like usual, you are avoiding him as much as you can, but even so, you are not making his life any easier…you are hurting him.”

  
“Tch…he can take it, he is no woman.” Zoro grumbled. ‘That’s the problem.’

  
“I meant emotionally. You know Sanji, he is really sensitive…he cares about you, Mr. Swordsman…for all of us. If not for him, do it for the crew, but this can’t go on. If that’s the case, I am afraid I must speak with the captain.”

  
“…” ‘Damn woman, intruding in someone else’s business.

  
“I’ll take your silence as an acceptance of your fault and that you will make things right, now if anyone needs me, I’ll be in the library.” Robin said as she left.

  
Zoro just stood outside lifting his weights…he needs to apologize to the shit-cook, not like he has a choice. Robin made that pretty clear. But…how is he going to act like nothing happened with him? Being even on the same ship as him is uncomfortable. How he can make things less weird? And why must he apologize? It’s not his doing. Well…yeah…he has been an asshole, but its Sanji’s mistake for confessing.

  
‘I love you.’

  
Jesus…even now, he can still replay every single little word the cook told him that night. But was the cook really in love with him? He surely forgot about him easily, you know, moving to the next guy so quickly and all. And he still can’t deal with the fact that that night when he caught them having sex. Instead of feeling disgusted like he should by their doings, he felt something weird as if something was restricting the air from filling his lungs. He is not oblivious…well he is in some matters, but he knows jealously when he sees it. He is not into men but he knows he developed a sort of possessive nature with the cook, this is not new, he likes having some sort of control over him but with Ace around, he is not the only one anymore. Sure, the shit-cook would do anything for his ladies, but it’s different when it comes to him. And Ace, apparently…and that is strangely something he cannot accept.

  
Later on, at night…

  
It’s late now and everyone is either sleeping or turning in. Sanji is finishing the dishes and cleaning the whole kitchen. He got over the fact that Zoro destroyed his best porcelain dishes…at least a little now, after crying and cursing for hours.

  
Everyone was now in bed, even Ace. But before bed, Sanji wants to take a nice hot bath, drink a glass of his wine (hah, take that marimo) and then call it a day. As soon as Sanji reached and opened his secret drawer to take the wine, the door slammed open…it’s Zoro.

  
“Oh no, oh no, no, no, this is my wine I am not going to fight with you anymore about it, Marimo”.

  
“Shut up, cook, I am not here for your stupid wine, it ain’t that great either…”

  
Sanji scoffed. “Unsophisticated monkey, this wine is one of the best. 30 years old, exquisite taste…”

  
“Whatever…look, I just came here to talk to you for a moment, ok?”

  
“…”

  
“Anyway…look, I came here to…apologize, ok?”

  
“Pfft, yeah, right…”

  
“Look, cook, I know I’ve done wrong, but we are a crew and we will be together for a long time, soo…let’s leave this behind us and move on, ok?”

  
“….”

  
“….”

  
“….”

  
“For God’s sake, say something would you!”

  
“Who made you?” Sanji asked flatly.

  
“What?”

  
“Last time, it was Nami with money, who was it this time? Robin? What did she threaten you with this time?”

  
“She didn’t…” Zoro stopped, the glare he is getting from the cook is enough warning to make Zoro realize that lying is not an option here.

  
“…She will speak with Luffy and you know how he is about these things…”

  
‘Figures.’ Sanji knew it. He knew that Zoro would not be here by himself, but it hurts regardless. How pathetic.

  
“Before…before all this, before I had to open my fuckin mouth… did I really mean so little to you? I mean…was I even a friend to you?”

  
Zoro stared at the cook. What is the cook to him? Well, before this entire thing, he considered him as an annoying flirtatious bastard but he was still a friend, they have a unique relationship. Zoro knows he is the kind of guy who would sacrifice himself for his crew, he proved that already. But what if Sanji would be the one about to die? Would he change his life for his? Would he change his dream of becoming the greatest swordsman for Sanji’s life if given the opportunity? No?

  
Sanji watched Zoro closely and covered his eyes with his hand and then chuckled with no humor behind it…the pain he is feeling right now…he feels like crying. Zoro is like an open book to him, it’s pretty easy to know what the marimo is thinking…so he means nothing to him…nothing.

  
“T-Tell Robin that you apologized and…and everything is well now.” Without wanting to, Sanji’s tears began to flow from his eyes. ‘No, no! Stop it…no more tears, no more tears!’ Sanji turned his back to Zoro and began cleaning even when he just finished doing that and the kitchen look impeccable already. ‘Leave…Zoro, please leave.’

  
Zoro took his leave slowly. He feels like his heart is going up his throat. ‘Why? WHY?’ Zoro went to the front of the ship instead of the bedroom. He didn’t say anything…he…he left him there…crying and hurting. But what could he have done? What could he have said to make Sanji feel better? He is not one for words, he doesn’t hate the cook, it’s just that…their relationship is too complicated and messed up. Sanji loved him, he really loved him. For reasons Zoro cannot comprehend, he began crying.

  
Hours later…

  
The next day, the crew arrived at another island, there is not much, but everyone went to buy personal things, each one individually…except for Luffy who is being supervised by Nami.  
They also went to eat…the cook awoke “sick” in the morning, so he is still in the bedroom and that meant no breakfast for anyone. Zoro bought oil for his swords and now, he just needs booze and he would be all set, but he keeps getting lost and now he is in an alley where many merchants are selling weird and exotic things. He was about to leave but one of them catches Zoro’s attention.

  
“How much for this?” Zoro asked, pointing to one of the items.

  
“100,000 Berries for you, young man, I must say you do have exquisite taste. These were handmade in an exotic place, one of a kind.”

  
Without thinking about it, Zoro bought them, there goes all of his money but this is something he must do.

  
Elsewhere in the town…

  
Ace is buying some food for him and Sanji and Chopper is taking care of the medicine. Sanji looked really bad today…strange because yesterday he looked fine…must be his night bath.  
He must leave in two days to take care of some business and he wants to leave Sanji happy and healthy. That’s why he is buying some soap and healthy meals…he hates healthy meals, but this is for Sanji…

  
Back on the Sunny…

  
Zoro is in front of the bedroom door, where a certain cook is in. Thankfully, no one is around. He needs to make things right, Robin is right, this went too far, he knows he has done too much harm but he can fix this, he MUST fix this. He took a deep breath and entered.

  
There, Sanji is sleeping. Zoro came closer and took a good look at Sanji’s face; his eyes are puffy and red. How much did Sanji cry because of him? He seems to be sleeping peacefully at least, but he needs to talk to him now, when no one is around, no Nami, no Robin, no Ace, just the two of them.

  
Zoro cleared his throat. “Cook…”

  
No response.

  
“Cook, wake up…” Zoro placed his hand on Sanji’s shoulder…he feels so warm. “Cook.”

  
Sanji’s eyes opened slowly and growled in annoyance that someone woke him up, just when he was finally able to sleep. He took his time to fully wake up and placed himself in sitting position on his bed. Zoro was there. Why is he here?

  
“What is happening? What’s wrong? Are we under attack?”

  
“No…sorry, I just…needed to talk to you…I-”

  
“Stop! I…I can’t take whatever you are going to say right now, just leave me alone…please, if Nami or Robin said something to you I will talk to them later…”

  
“Cook…”

  
“Marimo, can’t I be alone for just a moment…leave.”

  
Zoro can understand that the last person Sanji wants to see now is him but he must talk to him now or he will be restless. “No…cook, listen to what I have to say and I promise you that I will leave you alone.”

  
No reply from Sanji. He gave up. He is too tired, too tired.

  
“First of all, no one sent me, cook, I wanted…I needed to talk to you alone, just you and me…” Zoro said.

  
“Well…what is it then?” ‘Fuckin’ marimo, hurry the fuck up, say your piece and leave.’

  
“You are a friend to me, Sanji. I know I am an asshole and I am sorry for everything I have done to you. I handled this pretty bad, I hurt you in the worst way possible, I thought I could leave it as it is, but…I treasure this weird relationship we share or used to share. I miss fighting with you like before, talking to you…you are the only one who I can do that with. I...I can’t reciprocate your feelings, not like you would want them anymore, but I…I want us to be friends again. I know I have no right to ask something like this but…if you are willing to give me a chance, I promise I will never hurt you anymore…”

  
Sanji took a moment to think. Zoro seems serious this time. Tch…the marimo is really a piece of work. Just when he was ready to forget he ever existed, here he comes and say things like that. Friends? That would be actually a nice change and he promised, he promised he wouldn’t hurt him again. But can he? Can he forgive him? For everything? No. At least not yet, but he can try.

  
Zoro is freaking out now, the silence is too much, and Sanji’s face gives nothing away. What if Sanji says no? What then? Can he live with that?

  
“Marimo, I...I wouldn’t mind giving you a chance…just don’t pull this shit again or I will kill you…I am serious.”

  
Zoro quickly replied, “I won’t! I won’t… I promise and cook?”

  
“Yeah?”

  
“It’s Zoro to you…shit-cook.” Zoro replied with a smirk.

  
Sanji feels like a moron for smiling at that simple statement.

  
“Sooo, I guess it’s Sanji to you to…shit-head.”

  
They both smiled.

  
“Oh yeah, I almost forgot…here.” Zoro placed a box on Sanji’s lap.

  
“What is it?” Sanji asked, unwrapping the gift.

  
“Well, I felt sorry for destroying your Chinese dishes so I got you another set…it’s not the same one, but the seller told me they are one of a kind…”

  
Sanji stared at the dish set; they are amazing and really unique…

  
“How much did you pay for this?”

  
“Tch your taste is really expensive but no matter…it wasn’t much.”

  
“Thanks, Zoro.” Sanji smiled again. Who knows, perhaps they can actually get to be really good friends.

  
Outside stood Ace, listening to their conversation. He is happy that they worked things out but he can’t help but feel a little bit jealous, he was the one who wanted to buy the dishes…but Sanji is happy and that’s what matters right? Right? Of course, but he is also worried, he hates the fact that Zoro still has so much control over his Sanji. He trusts Sanji, of course he does, it’s the in denial Zoro he is worried about. How can he be so blind? Well, no need to freak out, tomorrow is his last day with the crew for a while, and because of that, he just needs to make tomorrow…unforgettable.

  
Proofread and edited by Coco42


	6. Realization

**Chapter 6**  
Don’t own One Piece.

  
Ace is getting ready. He must tend to some business elsewhere, meaning he would be leaving the Straw Hat crew for a while. He feels down because of that, but it’s not like he is not coming back but something about leaving Sanji… leaving Sanji with his new “best buddy” Zoro makes him feel…uneasy…worried even.  
He knows the kind of man Sanji is, that’s why he fell in love with him in the first place, but he is not an idiot, Sanji never looked at him that way before he confessed, Sanji loved his green haired crewmate first. Ace sometimes wishes they would have never reconciled, for Zoro to stay the hell away from his Sanji. Yes, his. He was the one who was always there to comfort him, he made him laugh when he was down, and he was the one noticing all the small details…not Zoro, not the “marimo” who insulted him, hurt him and almost destroyed him. Damn Sanji’s good heart, damn him for being so merciful, and now…he is going away, leaving the two of them alone. He wants to stay, he wants to stay! But…he can’t…he still has obligations to fulfill. He is going crazy here…he can’t lose Sanji…and he won’t.

  
Ace stood up and headed to the crow’s nest where a certain swordsman is training.

  
Up in the crow’s nest…

  
“347….348….349….”

  
Zoro is doing some push-ups. The last few weeks, he was too distracted to properly train, but now everything is back to normal well, almost…the newly developed friendship with the cook is something new…and refreshing…the trust is not completely there though, Sanji is still cautious around him, so is Robin…that fucking woman…and he can’t blame them. He was an asshole, but there’s nothing he can do about it now, only make things better. It’s going to take some time, but…it’s worth it, his new friend is worth it…who would have thought that his “annoying nemesis” would be actually the one to know him better? It’s nice having someone who understands him.

  
“Zoro, can I talk to you for a moment?”

  
Zoro stood up and looked at Ace. ‘Talk? About what?’

  
“Yeah, sure…what is it?”

  
“Nothing, I am leaving soon, so I just wanted to talk a bit with everyone before I go tonight.”

  
Zoro raised an eyebrow. “Sure…what do you want to talk about?”

  
“About nothing and everything…so you are back to training, huh? It’s been a while…”

  
“Yeah, but I am really far behind, I need to catch up and fast…I can’t afford to lose more time.” Zoro is trying to give Ace a hint to leave, he needs to be alone and train and he can’t waste time, not even a second.

  
“You’re right. After all, you would probably be busy tonight…”

  
“What do you mean?” ‘What is Ace talking about?’

  
“Oh, come on, you know what I mean…we’re getting to another island, with booze and…women.” Ace said, smiling suggestively.

  
“Yeah, who knows…first Sanji and I need to buy some supplies or Nami will go ballistic.”

  
“Hmmm…you and Sanji seem to be getting along pretty well…” Ace said in a low voice.

  
“Yeah, I guess we’re ok now. I’m trying to right my wrongs, so…”

  
“Sure…that’s nice and all, but you can’t tell me you’re gonna to miss an opportunity for mind blowing sex just to be with a friend?”

  
‘What is Ace getting at?’ “I could…I’m not a sex addict, you know…and last time didn’t exactly go well and I’m trying to mend-”

  
“Yes, but it’s not like anyone would care who you’re with…so you’re free to be with whoever you want.”

  
“Why are you here, Ace? Really? I doubt you came here to talk about my sex life and it’s really not that interesting.”

  
“I just…”

  
“You just came here to make it clear that Sanji is with you now, right?”

  
God…how it bothers Ace to hear his lover’s name coming out of Zoro’s mouth. “It’s just a reminder…”

  
“Reminder my ass, it’s a threat, and you don’t have to worry about it. First of all, I am not gay. Second, Sanji and I are just friends and third, I seriously doubt he would like me again after everything I’ve done, and believe me, I am not pursuing that. Besides, he’s with you now…isn’t he?”

  
“He is…” Ace replied seriously and looking him into his eyes. “Like I said before, it was just a reminder, I never meant to make you angry…this is just…a clarification.”

  
“Don’t make a threat and then don’t follow through with it…I will not respect you otherwise. As for this “clarification”, I have no more say to it…have a nice trip…Ace.” Zoro turned his back towards Ace and resumed lifting his weights.

  
“Very well…see you soon, don’t hurt yourself…Zoro.” Ace took his leave.

  
‘God dammit, Ace.’

  
Later on…

  
Sanji is making lunch now. Robin is there with him reading a book.

  
“So, how is everything between you and Mr. Swordsman?” Asked Robin without taking her eyes from the book.

  
“So far so good…he is really trying, you know…”

  
“I’m glad he came to his senses…” ‘With a little help…’

  
“Heh…don’t think I don’t know what you did…”

  
“I have no idea what you’re talking about…” Robin replied with a smile.

  
Sanji smiled back.

  
“And how about Ace?”

  
“What about him?” Sanji asked, confused.

  
“Well, how does he feels about the this love triangle?”

  
“R-Robin!” Sanji yelled, mortified. “Z-Zoro and I…he knows it’s nothing like that.”

  
“And are you ok with it?”

  
“Of course! I’m with Ace now.”

  
“And I am glad about it, don’t get me wrong. But your feelings for Zoro were strong, so it’s understandable that you still harbor them if only a little.”

  
“I…well…I guess part of me still wants Zoro that way, but I really should let it go…I might not be what Zoro wants, but I can be a friend that Zoro needs and I am happy with it…besides, Ace…Ace is good for me and I like him…a lot. I know he is someone I can fall in love and be happy with…”

  
“You truly are remarkable, Sanji…too bad you are not into women…”

  
“R-Robin!” Sanji is red faced…this woman is killing him.

  
Robin just giggled back.

  
Soon after that, the door opened…both Sanji and Robin turned to look at Ace.

  
“Guys…we have just arrived to port.”

  
Robin, sensing the couple would need to talk, stood up, excused herself and left.

  
“Soo…you are really going, huh?”

  
“Yeah…” Ace stood in front of Sanji now. “Are you going to miss me?”

  
“Of course I will, you idiot!”

  
Ace hugged Sanji and placed his head on his shoulders and inhaled his scent. Sanji always smells nice.

  
“I am going to miss you more…” Ace whispered in Sanji’s ear before looking at him in his eyes and leaning forward to kiss Sanji fiercely and possessively. He pulled back after a few minutes, placing now small kisses on Sanji’s neck.

  
“Hmmm…Ace…Ace, I want you to fuck me…I need you inside me now…before you go…please.”

  
“That I can do…” Ace replied huskily. He wants to remember every touch, every moan, gasp and taste of this moment, of this gorgeous body in front of him.

  
Sanji is biting his neck, while Ace touches every part of his body. His neck, shoulders, firm and perky ass, his perfect flat stomach…his back. Ace is caressing Sanji’s back with one hand while guiding his other one to the front of his lover’s pants. Ace unzipped Sanji’s black pants, licked his fingers and placed the same hand back to Sanji’s ass. He slowly moved his hand under the fabric, molesting Sanji’s entrance, moving his finger in small circles, gaining some moans from his lover.

  
“A-Ah, Ace…please…please…” Sanji begged Ace as he is moved back trying to make the finger go deeper. It’s going to be a while until Ace comes back and since he is leaving for a few months, Sanji needs this.

  
Ace took the hint and inserted one finger.

  
“Ace…Ace…more please.”

  
Ace began to move his finger in and out, his lover is gasping and moaning loader. That husky voice is going to be the end of him and he is addicted to it. He added two more fingers inside Sanji, stretching him.

  
“A-Ace…now, I’m ready…please…” Sanji nipped Ace’s neck, he can’t take it and neither could Ace.

  
Ace removed his fingers and ripped Sanji’s shirt open, making the other whine and he then proceeded to lick one nipple. Sanji is a panting mess, he can’t see clear or even think, the feeling is too much and Ace really knows what he likes. Ace went lower and lower until he was on his knees in front of Sanji. He took Sanji’s pants and underwear off in one motion with both hands, placing them just above the knee. He loves Sanji’s cock…it’s amazing and impressive. Perhaps he should try and be the bottom once, but not today. Ace wasted no time and placed the throbbing organ in his mouth.

  
“Oh fuck, Ace…”

  
Ace loves this part, he is not one to give head to all his lovers…Sanji is the first, but like everything Sanji related, his taste is addictive. He is sucking, biting and tracing every inch, he could do this for hours, but right now, time is what they don’t have and by the way Sanji is trembling, Ace can tell he is not going to last long and to be honest, neither could he. He can feel his trousers already wet and sticky. Ace released the organ while standing up as Sanji whined.

  
“Damn it, Ace, get back...” Before Sanji even got the chance to finish that sentence, Ace lifted him up, brushing his tip next to Sanji’s hole. When Ace unzipped his pants and freed his massive organ from his trousers, Sanji has no idea but he is panting in anticipation.

  
“I am going to miss this so much…let’s make his one count, eh, Sanji?” Ace didn’t wait for a reply as he began to push his cock forward, inch by inch until he is fully settled in. He is waiting for Sanji’s instruction to move. With no lube, no matter how many times they do this, it still hurts.

  
“I’m good…Ace.”

  
That’s all Ace needed to hear. He pulled back and slammed forward, feeling every muscle around his cock, memorizing every sensation.

  
“Ah, ah, ah, Ace, sooo good….”

  
It feels amazing, like every time they do this. Ace began to wonder, how many men have seen his lover like this, how many of them made him moan this loud? They have never talked about it…ooh, here comes, the familiar feeling again…jealously. Ace’s thrusts became harder, getting deeper every time.

  
“A-Ace?!”

  
Ace silenced Sanji by kissing him roughly, Sanji can barely breathe…thankfully Ace released his mouth to speak. “N-No one will see you like this…hmmm…no one but me will know how you look when you cum. O-Only I will draw these sensations out from you…”Ace’s pace became faster, they are both reaching their limit.

  
Ace wants to be sure, he needs to know that Sanji is his and officially his. ”S-Sanji. W-Would you be…hmmmm….m-my boyfriend? W-Would you...hmm, God…be mine alone? Sanji…”

  
“Ah, ah, fuck…y-yes…yes…”

  
Ace kissed Sanji again but this time, tenderly. “S-Sanji, I’m almost…”

  
“M-Me too…”

  
“C-Cum for me, babe...” Ace can feel Sanji’s walls clamping around his cock. “S-Sanji….Sanji….” Just a few more thrusts…Ace is about to come…he can feel his orgasm building up…

  
“Z-Zoro?!” Sanji yelled suddenly.

  
“What?! What did you just say?!” Ace shouted glaring at Sanji, while Sanji seems to be trying to hide his face in Ace’s chest. Ace turned his head to his side to watch a figure standing still, close to the door…it’s Zoro.

  
“S-Sorry, I-I was thirsty…and came here to grab some ass—booze! …Booze… s-sorry, I’ll go now.” Zoro slammed the door shut.

  
‘That fucking cockblocker!’ Ace turned his head to watch his boyfriend, embarrassed and mortified. Ace is ok with it, it’s not like he liked it but that way, Zoro will have proof that Sanji’s ass is his...literally. ‘But damn it, Zoro, couldn’t you have waited like five fucking minutes before you came in?

  
“Hey, are you ok?”

  
“O-Of course I am, don’t ask stupid questions...”

  
Ace chuckled “You really are shy…”

  
“S-Shut up, it’s not my fault you are a fucking exhibitionist…pervert.”

  
“I am not…and I’m certainly not ok with others seeing what belongs to me…” Ace replied seriously while looking at the door, waiting for Zoro to come in again just to have a real reason to kill him. Ace felt Sanji’s lips on his neck, kissing him everywhere, while rubbing himself against him.

  
“Hmmm, Sanji what are you doing?” Ace asked. Not that he is complaining.

  
“You haven’t come inside me”

  
Ace can feel his cock growing hard again. “Who is the pervert now, huh?”

  
“S-Shut up and finish what you started…”

  
“As you wish, my love…”

  
Elsewhere on the Sunny…

  
“Fuck, fuck, fuck…” Zoro entered the bathroom and locked the door. He then proceeded to remove all his clothes and turn the shower on with hot water. He stood under it, grabbed the soap and rubbed it in his hands before he placed one hand against the wall while placing the other one around his cock…his rock hard cock. He is shockingly hard and right now he doesn’t want to think of the reason why…right now, he just needs some release…Zoro began to move his hand up and down…Zoro closed his eyes, he can see and hear Sanji moaning, gasping with his creamy skin glistening.

  
“Fuck, fuck, FUCK!” Zoro hit the wall hard with his other hand, leaving a creak on it. He fumed for a while and then resumed stroking his cock again…harder.

  
He is trying…he is fucking trying to think about something else, someone else, some of his latest conquests…but he can’t…he can’t, the image of Sanji being fucked is implanted in his mind…and he is not disgusted by it…not one bit. He is close, he can feel the familiar heat in his loins building up, and suddenly he can see himself fucking his friend and hard. He placed himself in Ace’s position with Sanji crying out in ecstasy, moaning and panting under him.

  
“G-God…”

  
‘Zoro, harder, HARDER…

  
“S-Sanji…” Zoro came, splattering his semen on the wall.

  
“No, no, no….” He can’t…he can’t! He’s not gay, Sanji is his friend, Sanji doesn’t like him anymore, Sanji is…with Ace now.

  
Zoro blamed his lack of sex…and he is sticking with that story, Zoro just needs to believe this himself.

  
Proofread and edited by Coco42


	7. Think about it

**Chapter 7**  
Don’t own One Piece.

  
‘Ok, so…this is awkward…’

  
Those were the exact thoughts running through Zoro’s mind. Since their little “accident”, Zoro can’t look at Sanji in the eye. It’s weird, Zoro feels embarrassed even though he wasn’t the one getting caught in the act…and not only embarrassed…he is confused as hell, since when did he get turned on by a male and just not a random dude…Sanji! His new so called friend.

  
“Hey, Zoro?”

  
‘God, what the fuck is wrong with me? It must be some kind of symptom of being sex deprived that is increasing my horniness…that’s it! That’s the reason…what else could it be?’

  
“Hey, Zoro!”

  
‘Oh my God, does this mean I can get aroused by anything? That would be really bad…perhaps Ace was right…I AM a pervert. Soon enough, I’m going to be that one creepy dude stalking in the shadows with a sick smile while laughing hee, hee.’

  
“ZORO!”

  
“WHAT?!”

  
“Are you ok? You look…I don’t know…like…distracted.”

  
“I’m fine, cook. Let’s just get this over with so I can drink until I pass out…” Zoro increased his pace. Alcohol is the answer, but to what question, he doesn’t know.

  
“I’m sorry…”

  
It sounded almost like a whisper but the swordsman caught it. Zoro turned around finding Sanji looking embarrassed while looking anywhere but him.

  
“Sorry for what?”

  
“It’s just…must have been weird for you catching us doing such things in the kitchen. I’m sorry, ok? I told Ace but he never listens. It’s just that…well…he was leaving and…”

  
“Wha-?! Sanji, relax it’s not…I mean. God, do we have to talk about this?”

  
“Do you think I want to talk about it? It’s embarrassing…!”

  
“Then why are you bringing this up?”

  
“You’re acting weird…and well, you said you want to get wasted. I just thought the reason for that was…me and…what you saw…so I just wanted to say sorry.”

  
Is he serious? Sanji doesn’t have to apologize. Sure, they probably could have found a better place for such…activities, but it’s not like they did that on purpose…well at least not Sanji, Ace on the other hand…besides Sanji should be apologizing for making his mind a mess, not for having sex with his boyfriend, but he can’t say that to him!

  
“It’s not that…look, let just forget all of that, take all this shit back to the ship and…let’s go and have a drink, ok? My treat.”

  
Sanji blinked twice. Y-Yea,h sure…”

  
They both headed to the ship in comfortable silence. Much to Zoro’s displeasure. 

  
“How can you even lift your legs that high?!”

  
“S-SHUT UP, BASTARD!” Sanji’s face is tomato red at this point.

  
Zoro chuckled. “I mean, I don’t think even Luffy can manage that!”

  
“I swear to God, Zoro, if you don’t shut up…”

  
Zoro was laughing hard now, but he let it go. Yeah, teasing an ashamed Sanji is fun and also clears his mind from those weird ass ideas he is getting.

  
Later on, in a bar…

“Aaaah…this is the life.”

  
Sanji and Zoro found a bar near the coast with an amazing view where they can see their ship and is also cheap, so it’s a win-win situation.

  
Sanji looked at Zoro and rolled his eyes, any place with alcohol is heaven to him, ;it makes no difference. Sanji grabbed the jar and took a sip. “Holy shit! Fuck, this tastes like piss.”

  
“Oh, I’m sorry…should I put a cherry and a little umbrella in your drink, your highness?” Zoro asked sarcastically.

  
“Shut up! Ugh, I can’t drink this. I’m gonna see if the bartender has something else…”

  
“He’s going to kick us out if you keep bothering him…”

  
“Hey, I’m a customer and he is going to listen to every word I say.”

  
Sanji stood up and went to bother the poor guy again.

  
Zoro let him be. He took another drink while watching the horizon.

  
This is nice…Zoro liked the view, the booze and well…the company. How stupid of him for having fought with the only person he can connect with and talk to. He loves all of his friends, but he can’t chat with them about trivial things or casual shit. Luffy can’t even hold a thought for five seconds least of all, talk calmly. Nami would ask him for money first and besides, she’s a witch. Chopper is too young to talk about…some topics. Brook and Franky are well…strange. Robin would only nod her head while trying to read her book. Usopp…perhaps, if he managed to shut him up about Kaya for a moment. Heh…it’s amazing how they can be so different and work so well together.

  
Zoro looked back, only to watch Sanji talking lively about something, while the bartender has this annoyed look. Zoro chuckled, better drink fast because in a few seconds, the bartender is going to explode and kill the cook. Something caught his eye, next to Sanji was a beautiful woman is laughing at whatever the cook is saying, but Sanji is oblivious to this. Funny…the Sanji he once knew would be delighted with her while declaring his love to such a magnificent angel…now, he is not even glancing her way.

  
The bartender now is cracking his neck, oh shit, things are going to get ugly, but before Zoro could stand up, said woman interfered and caught Sanji’s attention. The bartender took his leave, it’s either that or kill his blond customer. Zoro sat down again. Sanji now is talking with her and she looks so charmed by him, casually touching his arm, smiling a lot, getting closer to him. The irony was that back then, when the cook liked women, he couldn’t get any, now that he is into guys, women find him enchanting. Well, Sanji is not ugly…he is actually good looking, but back then, he was so weird with the ladies acting all creepy and clingy, so it was more of a matter of strange personality instead of looks.

  
“Hello there!”

  
Zoro turned around, finding a pretty woman in front of him.

  
“I was wondering…since you are alone, if you would like some company. I’m lots of fun, I promise.”

  
Zoro took a moment to reply. “Sorry, I came with someone.”

  
_‘What the fuck are you doing? This is your chance…’_

  
“Your friend seems to be having fun…”

  
Zoro looked at Sanji again. He does seems happy, is Sanji even completely gay? To be honest, Zoro is a little angry, here he is being ditched by Sanji for a woman, a woman, this is so…aaagh! Zoro should take on her offer, but he can’t! The reason: unknown. God knows he needs this.

  
“Yeah, but the idiot is coming back soon so…”

  
“Well, how about I keep you company until he comes back?”

  
Zoro is running out of excuses here.

  
“Zoro, you are not going to believe this! Oh, hello, sorry, am I interrupting something?”

  
Sanji is back.

  
“No, you are not, she just came here to say hello.” Zoro said, the woman taking this as a discrete rejection to her offer and after a quick chat with the blond, she took her leave.  
Sanji sat down, hesitating a bit.

  
“She is good looking, what’s her name?” Sanji asked.

  
“Don’t know…”

  
“She work here?”

  
“No idea…”

  
“Do you know anything about her?”

  
“No…”

  
“Jesus, Zoro, no wonder she left, you need to try a bit.”

  
“Not my type…”

  
“So…the tall, voluptuous and pretty is not your type?”

  
“…”

  
Zoro changed the topic and Sanji let it be. They talked for an hour or so.

  
“You know, she is still there…waiting for you.”

  
“Who?”

  
“That pretty woman you were talking before…she keeps looking this way…”

  
“So?”

  
Sanji can’t believe him. On every port, Zoro would find someone to spend the night with and here he is, ditching a promising one night stand. Is it because he is here with him? Must be…perhaps he thinks it would be rude to leave him for her…

  
“You know…I’m pretty tired, so I think I’m going back to the ship if that’s ok…”

  
“Sure, I’ll stay here a little longer…” Zoro replied, drinking that disgusting beverage they call “booze”.

  
So, Sanji was right, as soon as he leaves, Zoro will make his move.

  
“Ok…uuhh, thanks for the invitation”

  
“No problem. You are cheap after all, one drink is all it took to make you dizzy.”

  
“Shut the fuck up, you brainless Neanderthal, I’m not dizzy. This fucking wood floor…”

  
“Sure…”

  
Sanji glared at him but let it go. Zoro watched him go.

  
After a moment, someone stood in front of him…again. And again, the same woman. Only this time she didn’t ask for his permission to sit.

  
“Your friend asked me to keep you company, saying something like, ‘That stupid marimo can’t be alone for too long or he will do something stupid.’” She giggled at that.

  
‘God dammit Sanji!’

  
“Soo…what’s your name?” She asked.

  
Later on…

  
He has no right, no right, to feel this way. Zoro is only his friend. He is such a hypocrite, he keeps telling the others and himself that he no longer likes Zoro that way. But it still hurts, he was about to leave, when Zoro’s stalker approached him asking him if he was leaving, he said yes and told her to keep the marimo company. After all, he was the reason why Zoro ditched her, she was pleased and went straight to him. She even giggled with him, possibly about something he said.

  
It was painful to watch, so he walked out faster…he is a little sad and with no Ace to distract him or keep him company, this situation is going to get difficult. But he can’t make the same mistake twice. Zoro apologized to him for what he did and how he acted, he can’t fuck things up. He can’t throw all this improvement in their relationship in the trash just because he is a selfish bastard. Besides, Ace would be unhappy and he can’t hurt his best friend…and boyfriend. ‘God I need a nice drink.’

  
Sanji arrived at the Sunny. There is no one there.

  
‘Great…’ Sanji thought bitterly.

  
Elsewhere…

  
“This is where I live…” the annoying woman (Zoro’s words) said to Zoro.

  
“It’s nice…”

  
She came closer to him “How about one last drink before you go, huh?”

  
Here come the little voices inside his head telling him what to do.

  
‘Go inside fool! She wants you!’

  
‘This is what you need!’

  
‘What the fuck are you waiting for?’

  
“Sure…one more drink.” The woman, named Angie, smiled while stepping aside to let him inside.

  
“Make yourself comfortable, I am going to get changed.”

  
On the Sunny…

  
Sanji is making something to eat. He can’t sleep; something about being alone on the ship feels uneasy. He is a social person, he likes being surrounded by people, unlike some swordsman he knows who reminds him of a lone wolf. He is not comfortable with being alone, and even if he is not talking to someone, knowing that someone is around or close by, is heartwarming.  
Sanji is moving around the kitchen with such grace as always. He is making some bacon wrapped bread with virgin oil, one of his simple but favorite dishes. He is too concentrated to notice someone entering the kitchen and slowly getting closer to him. Sanji was adding the few drops of oil when he felt someone place a hand on his shoulder. Taken by surprise, Sanji’s reflexes kicked in, twisting in an inhuman way, Sanji connected his right foot with his attacker’s chin, sending the poor bastard flying outside the kitchen, Sanji quickly recovered and ran straight to the bastard.

  
“Hey, hey stop! You fucking shit cook!” the intruder yelled.

  
Sanji froze.

  
“Zoro?”

  
“Who else, you fucker! Damn that hurt…”

  
Sanji is speechless and confused. “Wha…? What are you doing here?”

  
“You do know this is also my ship, don’t you?”

  
“Not that, you asshole. What I meant is…what are you doing here now?”

  
Zoro knows pretty well what Sanji is trying to ask. He wants to know why he is here with him instead of being out there with her, but Zoro doesn’t have an answer to that question. “Why shouldn’t I be?”

  
“Jesus, could you please stop answering my questions with other questions? Whatever….are you hungry?”

  
“Yeah…a bit.”

  
“Ok, follow me…over here.”

  
“I know my way around our ship! …Most of the time.” Zoro murmured the last part.

  
Later on…

  
“Here…”

  
Sanji placed some onigiri for Zoro on the table.

  
“Hey, those are my favorites!”

  
“I know.” Sanji said to himself.

  
Zoro is eating the onigiri with such enthusiasm, funny how things work, a few hours ago, he was with a willing pretty woman at her house and somehow he ran away to be here…with the cook. Was it guilt for leaving him alone on the ship? Some ‘Bros before hoes’ kind of shit?

  
Even if that’s the case, Zoro is not sorry for leaving that clingy chick, sure he could be having sex, but that woman was crazy.

  
“Soo, what happened? Why are you here instead of being with that pretty woman who was head over heels for you, huh?”

  
“Nothing happened, we drank for a bit and said our goodbyes…” Zoro lied.

  
Sanji is not buying it, but well, he is too tired and not in the mood for interrogation. He just wants to finish his glass of wine and go to bed.

  
Zoro ate all of the onigiri Sanji made.

  
“So, you liked them?”

  
“They were ok, I guess…”

  
“Hey, shut up, you loved them…it was all written on your face.”

  
“How can you possibly know that?”

  
“You are too easy to read, you idiot. If you hate something, you crack your left hand’s knuckles, if you like something you, raise your right eyebrow while you’re eating, or drinking or whatever. When you’re sad and don’t want to show it, you go to the crow’s nest and clean your swords for hours and if you’re excited or uneasy, you always place your hand on the handles of your swords…”

  
Oh, shit!

  
Sanji can feel Zoro staring at him. ‘Great Sanji, you had to open your fucking mouth. Quick, fix this, you idiot!’

  
“I digress...the point is my food is glorious and you know it.”

  
No reply.

  
Sanji took a deep breath. He dared look at Zoro, and he is just staring at him as if he had grown two heads.

  
“Well…I’m tired, I’ll try to catch some sleep, try not to break anything, especially not in my kitchen…night.”

  
Sanji got the hell out of there. He brushed his teeth and went to bed.

  
He just hopes in the morning, Zoro has forgotten everything he said.

  
Back in the kitchen…

  
‘That the fuck was that?!’

  
It took him by surprise how much Sanji knows about him…how he noticed those small details about his behavior…well, it’s pretty common to know things about the person you love…correction loved. He placed his hand on the handle of one of his swords…just like Sanji said he would do if he is uneasy or excited. But which one is it? Is he uncomfortable with the fact that perhaps just perhaps, the cook still feels something for him or thrilled for the same fact?

  
Later on…

  
The crew decided to eat lunch at a fancy restaurant since this was the last day on this island. Moreover, how often was it that Nami offered to pay for them? This is a once in a lifetime opportunity.

  
After an hour of fighting with the swordsman to put on something more presentable, the crew was on their way to the restaurant, happily talking amonst each other.  
Nami and Robin are talking about some dresses they bought on the island. Brook and Franky are in the front talking about who knows what. Luffy is talking to Sanji about how much meat he is going to eat and behind them Usopp is telling a story (lie) to Zoro.

  
“You fucking asshole!”

  
The crew stopped as well as some people nearby. Sanji recognized the woman from the bar a few days ago.

  
“You have some nerve leaving me like that, and without a word!” She stood in front of Zoro now, glaring at him.

  
Zoro looked her up and down.

  
“Who are you?”

  
That did it. She threw herself at Zoro, trying to hit him but Usopp jumped in front of Zoro, falling the ground with her.

  
“Waaaaahh, someone, help me!” Usopp cried.

  
Sanji took her away from Usopp as she tried free herself from his grasp.

  
“Can we all calm down for a bit?! Mademoiselle, you are going to get hurt if you keep doing that, relax.” She did…a little. “Now, what is it that this idiot did?”

  
“Your friend here, came to my place, took off without saying anything and stole my necklace!”

  
“What?! I didn’t steal your necklace.” Zoro replied in his defense.

  
They began to yell at each other.

  
“Enough! Look, the idiot here can be rude, but he is no thief. Are you sure he’s the one who took your necklace?”

  
“If it wasn’t him, then it was because of him…leaving without closing the front door. Seriously?!”

  
Sanji is confused. Didn’t Zoro say that nothing happened between him and this woman?

  
Zoro can feel Sanji looking at him, without doubt knowing already that he lied to him “Look, I don’t have your necklace…but let me pay its worth so we are even… how much is it?”

  
“80,000 Berries.”

  
“…Fuck off.” Zoro replied.

  
“What?!”

  
“I don’t have that kind of money!”

  
“Is there something else that you want or we can do in exchange for your necklace?” Nami asked the woman. After this, she is going to kill Zoro.  
The woman began to think.

  
“I want an expensive and romantic date with everything. And if I am satisfied, your debt will be paid.”

  
That was easy. “Well, I guess we can do that. Zoro will pick you up tonight for your date.” Nami said, glaring at the stupid swordsman.

  
Zoro looked away…the witch is scary.

  
“No.” the woman said.

  
“But you just said…” Both Zoro and Nami said in unison.

  
“I know what I said, but I don’t want a date with you…I want a date with him.” the woman said, pointing at Sanji.

  
“Me?!” He can’t go on a date with this woman.

  
“Deal” Nami said, agreeing to her request.

  
“N-Nami!” Sanji yelled.

  
“Oh, please, Sanji, it’s not a big deal, it’s only a date.”

  
But he’s gay, with a boyfriend and with a crush on his best friend!

  
“Fine, I’ll will be waiting for you tonight…and remember, you need to persuade me.”

  
She is giving Sanji her address while Nami is hitting Zoro for being well…him. Nami stared at the couple. Sanji doesn’t seem excited. She thought Sanji would be actually thrilled. How strange.

  
Later on…

  
Sanji has everything planned out. He is almost dressed now starting to tie his tie.

  
“You don’t have to do this you know…”

  
“Well, this is your fault, Zoro.”

  
“We can just go…”

  
“Luffy said we need to do this because we made a promise and we need to keep it. Besides it’s just a dinner, Nami and I bought some flowers, chocolates, a gift, and reservations to a nice place, which should work.”

  
‘And if she wants more?’ That’s what he wants to ask but it’s not his place. Zoro is taking his time looking at Sanji. He is nicely dressed, a navy blue long sleeve shirt, black pants and shiny shoes. He looks…well, perfect. But Sanji always dresses like this. He always looks nice. Wow…where did that come from?

  
“Why did you lie?” Sanji asked.

  
“I didn’t…nothing happened between us.”

  
“Look…” Sanji sat next to him “I don’t want you to think that you have to be careful with me about these things, we are friends, right? Well, friends talk about things like this, I don’t want you to think of me as an imposition, I don’t want to be a burden to you…”

  
“You’re not an imposition, I never wanted to go with that woman, you were the one asking her to be with me.”

  
“Well, she was pretty, outgoing and willing…I thought you were holding back because of me…”

  
“I didn’t, cook, I was the one inviting you for a drink, remember?”

  
“...”

  
“Let’s make a deal, no more lies between us, ok?”

  
“Sure… I would like that.” Sanji said with a smile.

  
“Cook?” Zoro needs to ask him about it, he needs to know. “About that night when we were alone in the ship…about the things you said about me-”

  
“About that…” Sanji interrupted him. “It was nothing, ok? Don’t worry, just things I remember, that’s all…”

  
‘Is it? Is it really all?’ Zoro is a little disappointed. “Sure…”

  
“Now, get the hell out so I can get ready for my date with your crazy stalker girl.”

  
A few hours later…

  
“He is taking too long…” Zoro is at the crow’s nest, looking out for bandits or pirates. Yeah, right, more like looking out for his friend who has yet to come back from his “date”.

  
“Are you worried about him, Mr. Swordsman?”

  
“The fuck?! Robin!”

“Oh, I am sorry, did I scare you?”

  
“Like you could! I was just distracted. What are you doing here?”

  
“It’s my turn for surveillance.”

  
“Nah, don’t worry, I’ll stay here, go back to sleep.”

  
Robin smiled warmly at Zoro. “You really are worried.” It’s not a question, more like a statement.

  
“Well, aren’t you? It’s really late!”

  
“Sanji is strong and clever…he’s fine.”

  
“I know, I know…it’s just…”

  
“…You don’t want him to be out there with her.” ‘Or with anyone else for that matter.’

  
No immediate reply. “She is crazy…”

  
“Can I ask you something, Mr. Swordsman?”

  
”Do I ever have a choice when it comes to you?”

  
“Sanji told me everything about that night…”

“And?”

  
“You’re not one to miss an opportunity to have sexual intercourse with an attractive woman…why didn’t you?”

  
“Not my type…”

  
“Well, I heard someone say once, that no matter how many gorgeous faces you set your eyes upon, if you already set your heart for someone, you will hardly notice anyone.”  
“What are you trying to say?” Zoro asked, suspiciously.

  
“Can’t tell you. This is something you have to discern on your own…goodnight, Mr. Swordsman.”

  
Robin went back to her room to go back to sleep.

  
Zoro stood up watching the blue sea. “Ok…so, first of all…what is discern?”

  
Proofread and edited by Coco42


	8. Worried

**Chapter 8**  
Don’t own One Piece.

  
The sun is rising and Sanji has yet to come back.

  
Zoro stayed up all night waiting for him, he is truly worried. What if that woman is doing something to him? What if this is revenge against him? Hurting his friend for what he did? No, no, no…don’t think things like that, he is fine.

  
Zoro is exhausted, but he can’t sleep, not until the cook is here. He’s trying to fight against it, but his eyes seemed to be closing more and more…

  
“Fucking love cook…” Zoro mumbled.

  
“Well…fuck you too, brainless marimo.”

  
Zoro jumped and looked up.

  
“Che…about time you fucking idiot, I wa...we were getting worried, you asshole!”

  
“Oooh, I missed you too.” Sanji said sarcastically while walking away to the kitchen.

  
“So…how was it?” Zoro asked, following behind.

  
“It was fine.”

  
“Just…fine?”

  
“Yeah…fine.”

  
“Really?”

  
“You have brain damage or something? Yes, fine…”

  
“I’m asking, cook, because it’s fucking nine in the morning for just a fine date.”

  
“Can we not talk about it?”

  
Zoro raised an eyebrow. “Why?”

  
“It’s just…forget it.”

  
“Oh, come on! What happened?”

  
“Well…it’s a little embarrassing and besides…I don’t think you want to hear this…”

  
“Try me…”

  
Sanji stared at him for a while and then sat next to him. “Well, everything was going fine, she is a really classy lady, but who would have thought…. Anyway, we ate dinner and she was delighted with the place and the gifts. We walked for a while, then we arrived at her house, she asked me for one last drink and…”

  
-FLASH BACK-

  
“You can wait for me on the living room…I’ll be right back.” She said a bit tipsy.

  
“S-Sure…” Sanji said nervously. How is he going to get away? He needs a plan.

  
After a few minutes of waiting, Sanji sat on the sofa in the living room and sat on something uncomfortable, he took the item from under him to see what it was…a leash? What is a leash doing-

  
“Who’s been a bad boy?” a female voice purred.

  
Sanji looked around, spotting his date. She is wearing a very slutty black leather dress with really high heels and a whip.

  
‘Well…shit.’

  
“How many times do I have to tell you…” She almost fell thanks to the alcohol in her system but she continued. “…not to sit on the couch, bad dog.” She approached Sanji and put a pair of fake ears on his head.

  
Sanji is freaking out. “You know, it’s getting late and-”

  
“Bark!” She commanded.

“What the?”

  
“D-Dogs can’t talk, silly. Besides you can’t go outside without…without your leash on and I still need to punish you for disobeying…” She said before she whipped Sanji.

  
“Shit…” ‘Well fuck my luck…’

  
-FLASH BACK END-

  
“A fucking dominatrix…she whipped the hell out of me, what a nightmare…” Sanji said lighting a cigarette. Zoro hasn’t said anything.

  
“Hey, Marimo, were you listeni-”

  
Zoro burst out laughing. It was too much for here.

  
“Fucking asshole, you promised not to laugh!”

  
Zoro, still laughing, gasped out. “I-I promised to listen! E-Even…Even when you’re no longer dating…women, you still manage to find the c-crazy ones!”

  
“You found her, not me, asshole!”

  
“It doesn’t matter…man, am I glad I ran away from that crazy bitch! Sorry for putting you through that though,”

  
“It wasn’t that bad, besides, she let me keep the fake ears…see?” Sanji took the ears from his jacket and placed them on his head.  
They both laughed.

  
“You look nice…”

  
“Fuck you…” Sanji stood up to make breakfast and coffee.

  
But it was true…he looks cute with them. Zoro is relieved that Sanji is alright except for some mental scars of course…but wait!

  
“Wait a minute…so you slept with her?!” Zoro asked.

  
“No!” Sanji yelled. “Fortunately, she was quite drunk, so she fell asleep on her bed, so I snuck around, after making sure she was alright, of course. She is a lady after all and then ran for my life…and…Oh, my God!”

  
“What?” Asked Zoro in alarm.

  
“I didn’t close her door…” Sanji realized.

  
There was a moment of silence.

  
Zoro chuckled. “Again? That’s fucking priceless… Let’s just hope that no one steals another necklace from her…or Luffy will be the one dating her this time.”

  
Sanji nodded his head and began making some coffee. Zoro is just sitting there quietly looking at him when he noticed a deep bluish purple spot on Sanji’s neck.

  
“It’s that a hickey?!”

  
“What?! Where?” Sanji looked at himself everywhere.

  
“So you did have your share of fun, huh?” Teased Zoro with a sick feeling is his gut. He is not happy knowing that that bitch took advantage of Sanji. And knowing Sanji, he can’t deny a lady anything even if he is not into them anymore, the fucking moron.

  
“When did she…?” Sanji asked, looking at the deep purple spot on his neck using his knife. Sanji is mortified, he can’t cover the hickey, it’s too high on his neck.

  
The door opened. “Good morning.” Robin greeted.

  
“Good morning, Robin.” Sanji said, trying to cover his hickey with his hand.

  
“Am I interrupting something?”

  
“No…not at all, want some coffee?” Sanji asked, turning around to hide the hickey.

  
“That would be lovely, Sanji. How was your date?”

  
“I manage to survive…”

  
“Oh, you have to tell me everything…”

  
“It was pretty much me having bad luck with women again right, Zoro? Zoro?”

  
Sanji found Zoro asleep, sitting with his arms crossed.

  
Robin giggled and Sanji turned to look at her.

  
“Mr. Swordsman didn’t sleep last night, you know. He was worried sick for you. He stayed up all night in the crow’s nest…waiting for you.”

  
“He did?” Sanji asked softly. ‘Why did he do that?’

  
“Yes, but we all know how he is about his mate.”

  
“His what?!” Sanji squealed.

  
His best mate…what? You are his best friend after all, aren’t you?” Robin questioned, faking innocence. ‘It’s so easy to mess with these two…’

  
“O-oh, y-yeah, best friend…I guess” Sanji’s heart is beating rapidly.

  
“So, about your date… kinky, wasn’t she?”

  
“How could you possibly know that?” Sanji asked raising an eyebrow.

  
Robin pointed her finger to the fake ears still on Sanji’s head.

  
“Oh, yeah.” ‘Now he feels bad…Robin is a classy lady; she would never eavesdrop on someone else’s conversation…’

  
“Mr. Swordsman was right…you look nice.”

  
‘…Yes, she would.’  
________________________________________

  
“Namiiiiii, I’m bored…” It’s been six weeks. Six weeks without stepping foot on land and their captain can’t take it anymore. He needs adventure…more like trouble.

“Luffy, shut up… we all are.” Nami sigh without strength behind her words. She is too tired of doing nothing. Funny, huh?

  
They all love the sea, sure, but…after a while of doing the same every fucking day, the same routine over and over again…well it gets to you, more so if your captain doesn’t shut up about it. The only member used to it, is Sanji. Well, he lived almost his whole life on a floating restaurant, cooking every day, so he is the least stressful one of the lot. Well, him and Franky of course. Nothing can stop that cyborg guy from being overly enthusiastic about everything.

  
“Nami, how much longer?” Usopp asked, sprawled out on the floor and looking at the sky.

  
“I told you guys already…one more day to reach land. As long as we don’t have any problems.” Nami wants to hit all these idiots, but that would be too much effort.

  
“Nami, Robin… here, some fruit punch for my beautiful flowers.” Sanji brought refreshing drinks for the ladies.

  
“Thanks, Sanji.” Both replied.

  
“Awww…Sanji, no fair! I’m your captain…where’s my drink?”

  
“In the kitchen, you lazy bastard, go get it!” Sanji yelled back.  
________________________________________

  
“Can’t believe it…” ‘Those idiots do nothing all day and they begged me to bring the drinks outside.’

  
“You should have told them ‘no’…” came a smooth voice from the table.

  
“You’re blaming me? You know our captain, somehow he always gets what he wants…”

  
Zoro drank his drink in one gulp. “Yeah, you’re probably right”

  
“Anyhow…shouldn’t you be outside training?” Sanji asked, taking Zoro’s glass to wash it.

  
“Yeah… what are you making?” ‘Way to change the subject smoothly, Zoro.’

  
“Hmm? Oh…baked spaghetti.”

  
“Spaghetti?”

  
Sanji looked at Zoro. “You don’t like it? I can cook something else for you…perhaps some…”

  
“No!” Zoro interrupted. “Spaghetti is fine, you know I eat everything you cook anyway…”

  
“Yes…but I also remember you criticizing my cooking skills every single time you do.”

  
“That’s just to mess with you…I like everything you cook.”

  
“Oh…” Sanji didn’t expect that.

  
There is an awkward silence.

  
‘Shit.’ “I should probably go to train some before dinner…”

  
Sanji nodded his head. “Z-Zoro?”

  
“Yeah?” Zoro has his right hand on the door knob.

  
About what happened on that island…you know…with me and your lady.”

  
“She was not my lady…” the marimo grunted back.

  
“Yeah, yeah…could you…not say anything about it? It’s too embarrassing and if Nami and the others start asking questions of why I ran away from a lady, they’re gonna to suspect something and I can’t deal with that right now…”

  
‘Is he afraid to tell them about him being gay?’ “Yeah sure…”

  
“Thanks…”

  
Zoro feels bad looking at Sanji like this, like he is ashamed. He must be afraid of the crew reacting the same way he did. Great, now he feels even worse now… he apologized already but still.

  
“Don’t worry…you’re my best friend after all.” Well, all he can do now is being there for him…as a friend.

  
Sanji blushed a little. “Aah…don’t mention it. That is so sappy…”

  
They both chuckled and stared at each other fondly.

  
“I’ll get going…” Zoro said. He broke the stare because he felt his face heating up and he needs to get out of there right now.

  
Sanji just nodded. Zoro left the kitchen and closed the door.

  
Yes…they definitely need to get off of the ship as soon as possible, the boredom is messing with his mind.

  
________________________________________

  
The Straw Hat pirates had finally arrived at the next island a few hours ago.

  
Sanji is walking alone. It has been a long time since he had time to himself. He is looking for a cheap place where he can eat and drink, he doesn’t have too much money but he is not looking for a shithole either, he spotted a place with a nice view just ahead, It will do just fine, he is in desperate need of alcohol.

  
The place is…clean at least. Sanji sat down and ordered wine, thank God they have some and not only that disgusting booze that Zoro likes so much. ‘Zoro…’

  
Sanji is so confused. He likes being Zoro’s best friend, of course he does, but… Zoro is making it so difficult…why is he so perfect? Sanji is afraid to do or say something stupid at any moment now and lose his friendship. Not only Zoro, but Ace too.

  
He misses Ace so much… “What is he doing right now? Is he eating properly? Is he thinking about me? Talking about me? Is he even missing me?”

  
“Hello.”

  
Sanji looked up. A man, good looking one, actually with red hair is looking down at him.

  
“Can I keep you company?”

  
“Yeah, sure. Be my guest.” Sanji said.

  
“Name is Ron…sorry for being so forward, but I saw you walk in and you looked…interesting.” the red haired guy said, looking straight at Sanji.

  
“A-Ah, sure, no problem.”

  
“You look familiar…have we met before?”

  
“I don’t think so…”

  
Ron smiled. “You are right…I would definitely remember meeting a hot guy like you…”

  
‘Is he hitting on me?!’ Sanji has no idea what to do now…this his first time being hit on by a man aside from the time he spent on that fucking island with the shitty crossdressers. He could kick him like he did to those freaks but he was doing nothing wrong.

  
Thanks…uh, I should probably go…”

  
“Great idea, let’s leave this shithole.” Geez, get a hint…what can I do? Oh, yeah…

  
“Thanks, but I don’t think my boyfriend would like that…”

  
The red haired guy looked at Sanji. “Your boyfriend, huh?” It seems he does not believe him.

  
“Yes, my boyfriend Ace. He’s a famous pirate, you know?”

  
“Ace?” Ron asked in shock. “Ace Portgas?”

  
“Yes, that’s the one…” Sanji nodded with a smile. ‘Ace is really famous, huh?’

  
“Oh, so you must be Marco. Shit, sorry, yes, I heard something about you guys being together.”

  
‘Wait…what? Who’s Marco?’ Sanji feels sick. ‘Is Ace cheating on me? But…everything Ace said…was he lying?’

  
“Sorry, I had no idea who you were…I’ll leave you alone…” Ron stood up. “Portgas is a really lucky guy…” The red haired man said before he walked off.

  
‘Is Ace really cheating on me? But…he said he loved me, he was the one going after me, making me like him back…he was the one asking me to be his boyfriend…lies, lies…’

  
Sanji chuckled. He should have seen this one coming. Why would someone be happy with him? How stupid of him to think that for once he could be happy… well, he was a failure with women, so it should be the same with men, right? First Zoro and now Ace in just a few months. Sanji feels like a moron…he picked up his glass of wine and saw his own reflection in it. “What a joke you are…” he said to himself. He saw drops falling in his glass, great…now he is crying again. He is so sick of crying.

  
________________________________________

  
Zoro is walking around with no direction. He has his booze, so everything is ok, well, not everything. He is looking for a nice spot to drink his booze and think…yes, the moss-head can think every once in a while. He spotted a hill not too far away. Perhaps he can go there, no distractions, no annoying people...

  
He climbed the hill…it’s not too high so it’s perfect. The green grass, the view, the blond dude sitting there looking at nothing… wait…Sanji? Zoro approached him quietly. Something is wrong, he can feel it.

  
Sanji is lost in his own thoughts, he took a sip of wine, and yes, he bought the bottle before leaving the bar.

  
A voice addressing him interrupted his thoughts. “Who would have thought his highness would come here…you know this place could have spiders, right?”

  
Sanji grunted. “Are you stalking me or something?” Sanji said, not sparing a look at him.

  
“You wish…”

  
His green haired friend sat down, placing his booze next to him. Zoro looked at the bottle of wine. ‘Is he alright?’

  
“So, having fun, I can see…”

  
No reply.

  
“Ok, what happened?”

  
Sanji is not looking at him. Zoro is getting pissed off; the shitty cook is ignoring him.

  
Oh, no he won’t.

  
“Hey!” Zoro took Sanji by his shoulders and turned him for Sanji to face him.

  
“What is wrong with you?!” Sanji snapped, trying to get out ofhis grip.

  
Zoro can see that Sanji has been crying, his red eyes are a dead giveaway and he looks bad for drinking so much wine.

  
“Sanji, what is it? Talk to me…should I find Chopper? Robin perhaps?”

  
“It’s nothing, Marimo.”

  
‘Are we back to the nicknames now?’

  
“Like hell it’s nothing! Look at you! You look like shit.”

  
“What does it matter how I look? It’s not like anyone would care…”

  
‘What?’ “Fucking cook, either you tell me or-”

  
“God, you really want to know? Ace has a boyfriend…there! Now you can laugh at me like you always do...”

  
Zoro stared at Sanji…of course that fucking Ace has a boyfriend, it’s Sanji. “Well, yeah, duh…you!”

  
“Is my name Marco?” Sanji asked.

  
“What?” Ok, Zoro has no idea what is going on.

  
“...” Sanji is getting angrier.

  
“…No.” Zoro said with hesitation.

  
“Then I am not Ace’s boyfriend.”

  
‘Wait a minute…’ “Is Ace cheating on you?” ‘This can’t be…’

  
“Seems more like cheating on his official boyfriend with me…” Sanji feels awful again and took another sip of wine.

  
Zoro can’t believe it. He’s having mixed feelings. He’s happy that Ace cheated on Sanji. Well, not happy, happy…relieved, because that means he will no longer be with Sanji, but…on the other hand, he’s angry. How dare that bastard do this to Sanji after all the shit he did to him? And then hurting Sanji the same way? He’s going to kill him and no one would be able to stop him…that fuckin prick. But now is not the time, he had to focus on Sanji!

  
“Sanji…I’m so-”

  
“Why can I be someone’s first choice?” Sanji asked.

  
That seems more like a rhetorical question, but Zoro flinched a little as he remembered the time when he arrived at the ship with the woman he met at the bar a few months back just after Sanji confessed to him.

  
“Sanji…look, I have no idea what it’s like to love someone and have that someone betray you like this. Ace…Ace is a fucking idiot…it’s his loss and I promise you…as soon as I see him, I will personally send him straight to hell.”

  
Sanji smiled a little but only for a moment. “It’s just that…just for once, I want someone to be afraid of losing me, you know?”

  
Zoro wants to make Sanji feel better. No…he needs to. He was a jerk for doing all those things to him…he was the first one to break Sanji’s heart for god’s sake!  
“I was…” Zoro confessed.

  
Sanji turned looked at Zoro, confused. “What?”

  
“After the way I treated you…I was afraid to lose you. Sure, we used to fight a lot or throw insults at each other but somehow, I always felt that you would be someone I could trust not matter what. I always felt you would be the only one to understand me, someone I could actually talk to about anything…why do you think I told you about Kuina? That’s not something I would tell to anyone. During the last few weeks…I was able to see what I was missing and somehow I’m glad how things ended you are a great best friend, the best and only one I ever had…so…yeah.”

  
Sanji stared at Zoro not saying anything. He blinked thrice. That gaze is making Zoro uncomfortable. Did he said something he shouldn’t have?

  
“San-”

Sniff.

  
“A-Are you crying?”

  
S-Shut up, you idiot! I’m not crying…”

  
‘He is…’

  
“I have something in my eye.” Sanji took a deep breath and exhaled. He then looked at Zoro. “Thanks…Zoro.”

  
Zoro smiled at him. “You’re welcome, you idiot. Are you feeling better?”

  
“A bit…thanks to my best friend.” Sanji smiled at him.

  
“Tch…you sure are high maintenance. Come on, let’s get back to the ship, we don’t want that crazy witch angry and raising my debt for no reason.”

  
“Don’t talk about Nami that way, bastard!”

  
“Whatever, princess…”

  
“I am going to kill you…hey…wait! Where are you going?! The ship is over there, idiot!”

  
“Fucking streets keep moving!”

  
Proofread and edited by Coco42


	9. More than friendship?

**Chapter 9**  
Don’t own One Piece.

  
Sanji is taking a break before dinner; he is calmly smoking his cigarette watching the sunset. He really needs to get himself together. He is not feeling himself anymore, how did he go from Sanji Blackleg, ladies man, one of the strongest members on the ship, the greatest cook ever…to a whiny low esteem man? Since when did men have a say on his happiness? Before all of his problems with Zoro and now Ace, he was fine without them. Well, not that fine because he always felt something was missing but damn it! He was content. Fuck Zoro, if he is not what he was looking for, fuck Ace too if he thinks he is not good enough for him and fuck any man, who chose to fuck with him. Well, not literally of course. Ugh, what a pain in the ass, at least when he was after the ladies, none of them got too close to him to twist his mind like this. Perhaps he should be more like the marimo, choose someone, fuck them and move on, no feelings attached, just conquest after conquest…it should be easy right?

  
“Oh, come on! Don’t tell me you’re at it again?”

  
Sanji grunted. “Aaahh…give me a break already…”

  
“Tch, feelings suicidal again?”

  
“What? No! You fucking idiot, it will take more than that for you to get rid of me that easily…besides I was just thinking and no, I was not thinking of how to kill myself, asshole!”

  
“What were you thinking about then?” Zoro asked, leaning against the wall like Sanji.

  
“Hmm…nothing, really.”

  
“I knew that already…it’s you we’re talking about.”

  
“You looking for a fight, seaweed?!”

  
“Later, right now, the witch needs all of us…”

  
“Don’t talk about Na…ugh, whatever, let’s go…”

  
Zoro looked at Sanji, a grin can be seen rising on his face. “Well, well, well, you sure are changing. Not defending your little swan against the big green beast, that’s new…”

  
Sanji stared at Zoro for a moment and smiled teasingly. “Oh, so you do agree that you’re a beast?”

  
“Oh, yeah…I’m a beast all right…if you know what I mean.” Zoro smirked, looking straight into Sanji’s eyes to see if he catches what he is implying.

‘Why is Zoro smil…’ “Oh, you fucker! T-That’s not what I meant!” Sanji walked faster, trying to get away from Zoro. ‘F-Fucking pervert…who needs to know that? Besides…’

  
“It doesn’t count if you compare your ‘green beast’ to a toothpick.” Sanji yelled. ‘Ha, that’ll show him!’

  
“If proof is what you need…” Zoro started and laughed when Sanji ran away from him…sooo easy. Zoro smiled to himself, Sanji seems to be feeling better... fucking Portgas, he still can’t believe it, the nerve of that guy. He better not show his ugly face here again. Luffy’s brother or not, he will suffer is he does…

  
“Ok, guys, listen carefully. The island we are going to is called Wolf Bay, the people there are not very friendly, and hate outsiders. That’s why Robin and I will go with Luffy to keep him out of trouble.” A whine was heard from their captain but Nami kept talking “Now, guys...you can do whatever you want as long as you stay out of trouble and together. So, don’t get lost…” Nami pointed accusingly at Zoro. “Don’t go after some bimbo in trouble…” Nami pointed at Sanji this time. “And try not to spend all the money… understood?”

  
They all nodded.

  
“A men’s night out, superrrr!” Franky yelled excited.

  
“Not fair!” Luffy cried, jumping up and down like a child. “Nami, I want to out with them too! You and Robin will go shopping, take manicures and gossip about men, it’s so boring! Sanji, tell her!”

  
God, their captain is such a big baby, but Sanji feels bad for him.

  
“Nami…why don’t you and Robin take the day for yourselves and we will take care of this rabid monkey?”

  
“Are you sure, Sanji?” She asked. After all, Luffy is really a handful.

  
“You heard the cook, we’ll take care of him…” Zoro said.

  
“Thank you, guys! I need to relax and with Luffy around, I would be miserable…”

  
“On second thought…Luffy go with the witch.” Zoro said with a smirk.

  
“Zoro, noo! You traitor!” Luffy cried. “Noooo, I don’t want to! Sanjiiii!”

  
“100 berries will be added to your debt!” Nami yelled.  
________________________________________

  
“So, where to first?” Asked Usopp.

  
“Let’s go get some meat!”

  
“No, a bar.”

  
“I need to buy a few medical supplies…”

  
“I need clothes…”

  
“Hey, cook, you can still catch up with Robin and the witch for their girl’s night out…”

  
“What’s that, you toothpick beast?!”

  
“Guys, guys…wait, toothpick beast? Whatever, I don’t wanna know. Ok, so… Chopper needs medicine supplies, Luffy wants meat, Zoro, booze and Sanji, clothes. We’re going to stay for a few days, so how about we eat today and go to a bar? And tomorrow we can do the rest?”

  
They all agreed and besides, it’s late and the stores are most likely closed.

  
“This night is gonna be superrr!”

  
“Maybe, I’ll get to see some panties!”

  
“Cheers everyone!” The boys are hanging out at a local bar. The place is decent…well…as decent as a place full of thieves, badass guys and a sea of glares can get. Nami wasn’t kidding, the locals really hate foreigners. Zoro doesn’t care as long as he can drink and neither do Franky or Brook who are too busy getting hammered or Luffy who is eating nonstop without a care in the world. But with Chopper and Usopp, that’s a different story.

  
“Guys, it’s late, let’s go back to the ship.” Usopp has a bad feeling about this place, the people here look ready to jump at them any minute now and now is not a good time for a fight with half of them drunk.

  
“Take it easy all, of you. If you keep drinking like that, you’ll get intoxicated and don’t get me started on the consequences of such behavior.” Chopper stated nervously.

  
Zoro took another sip, rolling his eyes. “What happened to the boys’ night out, huh? Relax, Chopper…” Damn, it’s getting harder to talk, this is some really strong booze even for him, his vision is starting to blur too.

  
“Yeah, Chopper, eat some meat! If anything happens to us, we have the best doctor of all.” Luffy yelled enthusiastically.

“Shut up, bastard! Your compliments don’t make me happy at all!”

  
“Usopp, Chopper…” Sanji called out, catching their attention. “Let them have some fun…if anything happens, us three can help, besides…” Sanji took a drag of his cigarette. “They’re far gone…”

  
Usopp and Chopper looked back at their crewmates. Sanji was right, Franky was shouting louder than usual and drinking soda nonstop. Brook was talking to a girl…well, more like asking to see her panties which earned him a slap to his face. Luffy looked sick thanks to all the food he ate and even Zoro looked a bit wasted, his cheeks were a bit red. Well, it seems it’s up to the three of them to take care of them now.

  
Sanji was smoking as he looked at his surroundings. This place is a shithole in his opinion and the people here look unfriendly, even the owner. He was feeling uncomfortable, but thanks to the insistence of certain troublesome crewmates, they were here now so there was nothing much he could do.

  
“Hey!” Sanji heard someone call and looked at his left, finding Zoro’s face just inches away from his own.

  
“Do you know anything about personal space, Zoro?” From where he is standing he can smell the strong scent of alcohol on Zoro’s breath.

  
“Why are you not drinking? Is something wrong? Hey! Stop moving, would ya’?!” Zoro placed a hand on Sanji’s shoulder to keep him steady.

  
“Idiot, I’m not moving! God, are you that wasted?”

  
Zoro stared at him for a while. He removed his hand from Sanji’s shoulder and instead, he placed his forehead there. “Jus’ a bit, it seems…” he slurred as closed his eyes.

  
“Hey, Zoro, don’t sleep on me!”

  
“Shuddup up, cook. Just give me a moment…”

  
Sanji surprisingly complied. He took one of Zoro’s empty bottles. ‘What is this thing made off?’ Zoro is not one to get drunk easily, fuck even getting him tipsy is a hard task. Sanji smelled the bottle, it smelled disgusting, pure alcohol…not even a label. Contraband alcohol…the worst kind. ‘Great…’

  
“Chopper, let’s call it a night, take care of Zoro while Usopp and I take the others to the ship.” Sanji placed Zoro’s head gently on the table.

  
“Ok, I’ll wait for you, Sanji” Chopper replied. He actually looked relieved.  
________________________________________

  
“Shitty bastards…” ‘They really are a handful.

  
Sanji was heading back to the bar to get Zoro and Chopper. He was glad he left them behind because as soon as they arrived at the ship, Nami started yelling at them for their sorry state, mostly for spending all the money in booze and meat, earning them hits on the head which he fortunately escaped.

  
Sanji entered the bar, spotting Chopper sitting alone on the table. Sanji furrowed his eyebrows and stepped closer.

  
“Chopper, where the hell is that shitty swordsman?”

  
Chopper jumped a bit. “O-Oh, he’s in the bathroom…”

  
“Hmm, Chopper, you can go to the ship now, I’ll wait for the marimo. Nami needs you, she thinks Luffy has food poisoning…dumbass captain.”

  
“I told him not to eat squids in a place like this!” Chopper stood up. “Are you going to be ok?”

  
“Sure, I can handle the moss-head…are you going to be ok heading to the ship alone?”

  
The little reindeer nodded his head. “Yes, it’s not far.” And with that, he left. Sanji sat down and waited for Zoro.

  
He was really taking his sweet time. Sanji got tired of waiting, so he headed to the bathroom. There, he found a man pissing, but no Zoro.

  
“Hey! Zoro, are you here?” Sanji waited a minute.

  
“Jus’…gimme a moment.” Zoro slurred.

  
Sanji grunted. “I’ll be outside.”

  
Sanji took a seat again and lit up a cigarette. After a while, he felt someone hovering next to him.

  
“About time you showed up!”

  
“Oh, sorry, sorry, if I had known you were waiting for me, I would have come closer earlier.” The man, not Zoro, said, sitting in front of him.

  
“Ah, sorry, I thought you were someone else…”

  
This man is not so bad looking… he’s tall like him, almost the same build, wavy short black hair, a nice smile.

  
“Oh, so you were waiting for someone else? How disappointing…and here I was, waiting for the perfect opportunity to get to talk to the hot blond that walked inside this shitty place…”  
‘Is he for real?’ “No, that’s not what I meant…I-”  
“You know!” the stranger interrupted. “Perhaps you could help me with a predicament…”

Sanji smiled and leaned back in his chair. “Oh, could I? Hmmm, well, let’s hear it then…” ‘Let’s humor the bastard…’

  
“You see, I met someone that I find quite…alluring. I know nothing about that person, no name, no hobbies, not even his favorite color. But I would like to get to know them all…so, for reference, let’s call this handsome stranger…” The black haired man trailed off, silently waiting for Sanji to complete the sentence.

  
‘Smooth.’ Sanji smiled. “…Sanji.”

  
“Sanji-ya.” The dark haired man smiled even more. “Ok, so let’s say that Sanji is having some doubts. He’s intrigued by this mysterious man and he knows better than to say ‘yes’ right away, but the other man likes that even more…he loves a good challenge. So, he is going to risk it and put all the cards on the table and ask Sanji, “How about dinner, tomorrow night? To which Sanji replied…”

  
Sanji stared at the stranger and thought for a while. In all honestly, he is intrigued by him and besides, he seems like fun and he is not dating anyone. At least not anymore…he should say “yes” so he could have a good time and take it easy. Besides, one dinner is nothing, what are the chances on seeing this man again? Yes…he will say “yes”, but first…let the bastard sweat. He took his lighter and lit a cigarette first.

  
“And what if this Sanji guy declines?”

  
“Both would walk different paths and would most likely never see each other again but…what a waste, because you see…the mysterious man would walk away, hoping to cross paths with the fascinating blond again…”

  
‘Good enough response for me.’ “Well, if you put it like that-”

  
“HEY, COOK, I’M READY, LET’S GO!” Zoro interrupted drunkenly. Zoro put a firm grip on Sanji’s forearm, dragging the cook outside the bar. People were staring now, looking at a not so pleased cook being dragged by what could only be described as a demon.

  
The stranger looked at the door, stunned, but once he recovered, he looked at the forgotten item on the table and he had a big smirk back in place.  
________________________________________

  
Far away from the bar, Zoro is still dragging a really, really angry blond.

  
“Hey, Zoro, stop! That hurts you, brainless marimo, release my arm! Hey, are you listening to me””

  
Zoro stopped without releasing Sanji’s arm.

  
“What? You wanna go back to that tattooed weirdo?!” Zoro yelled.

  
“He’s not a weirdo and why are you yelling?”

  
“So, you’re not denying it…you do want to go back to that fucker. May I remind you what happened with the last man you made a hasty decision with? You don’t even know him, what if he’s a psycho killer? Or some kind of sick joke, huh?”

  
Those words make Sanji even madder.

  
“So, what the fuck are you saying? That if someone seems interested in me, it’s because that person is either going to kill me or make fun of me?”

  
“You know damn fucking well that’s not what I meant! Sanji, you don’t know him! What if he hurts you?”

  
“Oh, that’s fucking priceless coming from you…let me remind you that the last two men I fell for and hurt me were not strangers…”

  
“I KNOW!” Sanji flinched at the sharpness in Zoro’s voice. “I…I-I fucking know…” Zoro stared at Sanji, conflict swirling in his eyes.

  
Sanji turned away from Zoro’s stare. Zoro is clearly upset, but Sanji is almost sure that anger is mostly not directed at him, Is this really about that man in the bar or is there something else?  
“I…”

  
Sanji hesitantly looked up at his friend as Zoro began to speak again.

  
“I don’t want to ever look at you hurt again…”

  
‘He’s… concerned about me?’

  
“Fuck, everything is spinning…” Zoro felt dizzy thanks to the booze still in his system. He leaned against the wall. Sanji reacted quickly and ran next to him.

  
“Come on, you need to get some sleep…” ‘As do I…’

  
Sanji grabbed Zoro by the waist to prevent him from falling.

  
“You need to eat and drink something before you sleep or you will wake up with one hell of a hangover…”

  
They walked silently, taking in their surroundings and the night.  
“…you shitty marimo.”  
Zoro weakly growled back.  
________________________________________

  
Sanji turned the kitchen light on. Luffy is sleeping in the infirmary and Chopper is also there to take care of him. Franky is building who knows what to improve the ship because he can’t sleep thanks to all the sodas he drank. Brook is who knows where, the girls are sleeping and Usopp is on night watch. Sanji sat Zoro down.

  
“Now, don’t fall idiot, I’ll make you food and a drink recipe to help you get rid of the alcohol…”

  
About half an hour later, Sanji finished making the Chahan, a Japanese fried rice, for Zoro and placed it on the table.

  
“Hey, Zoro, wake up and eat.”

  
“Uurgh…don’t ever let me drink that fucking shit again…”

  
Sanji chuckled. “Will do…now eat, this will help you…and before you go to sleep, remember to drink from the green glass in the refrigerator. I’m gonna to take a bath to get rid of the bad smell stuck on me thanks to you guys…”

  
Zoro mumbled something and then he took the bowl with the rice and began eating it. Even half dead, Sanji can tell that Zoro liked it. Well, mission accomplished. He went to take his much needed bath.  
________________________________________

  
Sanji is below the shower head. What a night

…inebriated friends, flirty strangers and drunk marimos.

  
Sanji chuckled, he knew that behind all that bravado there was a soft and caring person…he is so going to tease him about that tomorrow. Sanji would like to think that there is more to it than just a concerned friend, but he would be fooling himself…again. Zoro just doesn’t want to see him hurt again, right?

  
Sanji stepped outside the bathroom dressed in his pajamas ready for bed when someone chuckled at him.

  
“You look cute in pajamas…”

  
Sanji jumped. “The fuck are you doing here?” The same man who flirted with him at the bar is here…on his ship.

  
“Just came by to bring your lighter back…I thought about leaving it there, but it looks like a really expensive one and it could have some sentimental value to you…”

  
The cook looked at him suspiciously but took the lighter anyway, brushing his fingers lightly against the other making him blush a little. “Thanks…”

  
“Sooo…this is your ship?” the black haired guy asked, looking around.

  
“Yeah…” Sanji felt uneasy, he is not sure how to feel about a stranger who, as Zoro said, could possibly be a killer and not the mysterious gentleman genuinely interested in him who came by to drop off the lighter.

  
“You know, I do have an alternative motive for coming here so late…”

  
‘I knew it!’

  
“You never gave me an answer…”

  
‘An answer? Oh!’ “You mean about dinner?”

  
The other man nodded.

  
Sanji heard someone slam a door. He looked around but found no one. ‘Weird…’ “Sure…”

  
The black haired man smiled. “I’m glad…I’ll come for you…if that’s ok?”

  
Sanji nodded. “Thanks for bringing the lighter…”

  
“No problem…it worked for my benefit after all…well, good night, Sanji-ya.” The man took his leave. Sanji watched him leave until he was unable to see his silhouette from afar.  
‘Did I just agree to have dinner with…ugh, I forgot to ask him his name again…’ Well, it’s not like he couldn’t find out tomorrow on their…date. Oh great, he is nervous already.  
‘Calm down, remember, take it easy, take it slow. It’s just dinner…not a marriage proposal…’

  
________________________________________

  
Sanji went to the kitchen first to check if Zoro ate all the rice and the special drink. Sanji looked at the bowl on the table and it was empty. Good. Sanji then went to the refrigerator and opened it. ‘Damn you, marimo.’ Sanji took the drink. ‘Not even a sip.’ Oh no, he is going to drink this whether he likes it or not.

  
Sanji opened the door to the bedroom.

  
“Zoro…you need to drink this, it’s-” There, Zoro stands without his green coat and haramaki. He is taking his boots off and he is now in the process of removing his pants. “…good for you.”  
“Enjoying the show?” moss-head teased, barely able to stand.

  
Sanji blushed but tried to ignore the comment while placing the drink on the nightstand. “As if. You need to drink this. I am not going to take care of your sorry ass in the morning if you get up sick…”

  
“No one asked you to!” Zoro snapped, placing his pants next to the pile of clothes.

  
“Right…just drink the beverage. Don’t be stubborn…”

  
Zoro sat and rubbed his face with both hands, frustrated. How come he is still dizzy?

  
“Really…I am not your babysitter, Zoro.”

  
“Then stop, I don’t need one…even less if it is you…”

  
“Hey! What’s your problem, huh?!” ‘Really, Zoro’s mood swings tonight are confusing…’

  
“Do you really find that freak attractive?”

  
“What?” Sanji faced Zoro, who looked dead serious now.

  
“That freak you met at the bar…really straight forward, coming here to invite you to dinner and shit again.” Zoro stood up and stumbled over to the cook. “Did you say ‘yes’?”  
Sanji thought about lying to him, but having Zoro so close to him is making his mind a mess. He can’t think straight let alone lie... “Well, yes…I was about to at the bar when you dragged me away. It’s only a dinner anyway, people keep telling me that I fall in love too easily so I wanted to go slow…have some fun with people.”

  
“And you wanted to start with that dude? Tch, your taste in men sucks…” Zoro spit out in anger.

  
“You’re one to talk with your type of women…” Sanji snapped back, immediately hoping Zoro would ignore what he said. He is not bringing this up to complain or out of jealously, he swears, he is merely stating a point to divert this subject away from him. He is not comfortable talking about his love life with his former crush while Zoro is almost naked and seriously drunk.

  
Zoro doesn’t care about any woman he have ever slept with, so he is not going to waste his breath defending them. “Me and my situation with those women is different, I don’t care about them but anyone who knows you, knows that you’re a romantic. You believe in love…you can’t do what I do…and this…thing that you’re trying to do is not going to work because you care too much…he’s not going to be your one night stand, you’re going to be his…”

  
“Who says this has to be a one night stand for either of us?!”

  
“See”! This is exactly what I mean…you seriously think that a random guy at a shitty bar in a shitty place could very well be the one?! Oh, ho, this is sooo going to bite you in the ass…”

  
“Well, you know what, fuck you! So, yeah, what if I am a romantic, huh? If I need to have my heart broken several times until I find the right person for me then so be it…I’d rather try to find happiness than sit back and give up…yeah, I know I sound real corny but it’s true! But you…I don’t know how you can do it honestly, not caring about any of those women who shared an intimate moment with you…”

  
“Why do you even care about their feelings? It’s not like you know any of them personally!”

  
“No, but they could very well be me!” Oh shit, he really needs to watch his mouth.

  
Wait a minute. Zoro is confused now. “What the hell are you talking about?”

  
Sanji took several deep breaths to calm himself down. “Nothing…it’s just that, well…you’re doing to those women the exact same thing others do…to me and…I really hate those kind of people…they don’t know how painful it is to give everything to someone and be discarded so easily…”

  
Zoro felt pain. He is an idiot, he really is, he talks constantly with the cook about his conquests, how naïve those women were, thinking he wanted more from them after they have done their business, without realizing that Sanji is one of them. And Zoro made fun of them…all the time…does Sanji hate him for it? Does he? “Do you hate me?”

  
Sanji jumped. “What? No! Of course not…”

  
‘He’s lying. He must hate me…he should.’ “Why not?”

  
Sanji looked at him, puzzled. “What?”

  
“I treated you badly when you confessed to me and I made your life miserable after that. Actually…I also gave you no choice but to be my friend with the excuse that wanting something more could be selfish and hurt our friends. I make fun of emotional people like you…I sleep with people like you and I don’t care…so why don’t you hate me?”

  
Sanji thought about what he said. Zoro is right, he has all the right to hate him but he doesn’t. Why is that? Is it because he moved on? Or is it because it may put their crew in danger? Is it because he still…? “I…I don’t know.” Sanji looked at the floor. He needs to get out of there.

Zoro took a step closer to the cook searching his face “Sanji…” He needed to know. “…do you still love me?”

  
Nothing…Sanji said nothing but at the same time, he said a lot. Could it be that Sanji never stopped loving him? Zoro let it be…for now, because knowing for sure would mean he would have to come in terms with his feelings towards Sanji too.

  
He is not ready for the emotional part but for the physical one…Zoro would be a liar if he says he doesn’t want a taste of what is standing in front of him. Zoro was looking intently at a drop of sweat running along the porcelain skin before him, down his neck to his collarbone and that’s when he noticed something.

  
“Did you know that you have some beauty spots along your collarbone?” Zoro touched them, tracing a “Z” with his fingers on Sanji’s skin, making the cook shiver. Sanji’s skin is really as smooth as it seems. Zoro can’t believe he is touching Sanji like this, sure, he can blame it on the alcohol, but this is not the first time he thought about having Sanji’s skin shivering under his touch. He had thought about it once or twice. Since that night when he caught the blond with Ace in the kitchen, something changed. He’s not considering men now, not by a long shot, but…there is something about this blond cook in front of him that is messing with his head.

  
Perhaps if he takes things further a taste…just to prove his attraction towards his best friend was merely physical and not something more, something more terrifying…more complex…  
A taste and he would be able to move on, right? What a load of bullshit! Zoro, contrary to popular belief, is not stupid…he knows why he hasn’t taken things further…it has nothing to do with him rejecting the cook before or not liking men, or Ace or him fearing to lose his new best friend…he is afraid to like it… to harbor such strong feelings for someone else and have those feelings reciprocated. He is not ready yet…or that’s what he keeps telling himself.

  
This is too much for Sanji, his self-restraint will snap if Zoro keeps touching and looking at him like this…and why is he doing this anyway? Asking him something like that when he can’t reciprocate? He is so selfish, asking him that and touching him like this…he needs to get away now…now!

  
“I s-should go now…” Sanji cleared his throat. “I-I’m going to bring Usopp something to eat before going to sleep. And it’s really late, you should get some rest too.” Sanji pushed him gently and Zoro watched Sanji’s back as he left the room hurriedly. The moss-head stayed put, looking at the door.

  
‘Shit…I shouldn’t have done that…’

  
Zoro really needs to think about what he is doing and is going to do next because whatever his decision is, it will change his and Sanji’s life.  
________________________________________

  
Sanji went to the crow’s nest and brought Usopp something light to eat and talked to him for a while. He was stalling for time because he can’t face Zoro…not tonight anyway, or he will do or say something stupid. Tomorrow, tomorrow, Zoro will forget everything and they can come back to normal.

  
“Usopp, why don’t you get some sleep, I’ll take over from here.”

  
“A-Are you sure?”

  
“Yeah, I’m not tired…but could you bring me a futon and a pillow perhaps, so I can sleep later? The floor is really cold.”

  
“Sure…no problem.”

  
Later on, in the crow’s nest…

  
Sanji was dead tired…but he wasn’t able to sleep. He was still trying to find a comfortable position, rolling on the futon, changing position every ten to fifteen minutes ending with him sleeping on his stomach, frustrated. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

  
God, he can still feel Zoro’s fingers on his body…his hot breath on the back of his neck, what a pleasant feeling it is…wait…is?! Sanji snapped his eyes open, he can feel someone hovering behind him…caressing his backside, lifting his shirt and placing light kisses along his spine.

  
“H-Hey!”

  
No response. The body above him kept kissing every inch of his body, he even brought the neck of his t-shirt down to gain more access and is now biting and licking the crook of his neck possessively. Sanji yelped and he was embracing the pillow below his head, trying to contain his gasps which is proving to be very difficult because this person, whoever he is, really knows what he is doing…this is so wrong. He has no idea who his molester is and here he is getting turned on with the crew on the ship. Anyone could come in any minute now…but as soon as he finished that thought, his molester moved closer to him placing his full weight completely on top of him while slowly caressing his arms up and down while biting the back of his neck…if he keeps doing that, he is going to leave a mark there.

  
Sanji was getting irritated, aroused…but mostly irritated with the man, he was about to yell to the asshole to stop but said asshole pressed his hard bulge against his ass and God…Sanji would be lying if he says it doesn’t feel good, apparently the molester thought the same.

“F-Fuck…”

  
‘That voice…Zoro?!’ Sanji has no idea what to do now, if Zoro is really doing this with him. He must be drunk still…no way in hell would Zoro be touching him like this. But now, Sanji is conflicted…he really, really needed this…getting laid that is and sure, he thought about doing it with Zoro, many, many times before, but not like this. His feelings for his green haired friend are uncertain and besides, he feels like he is taking advantage of Zoro even when Zoro is the one who came to him. Zoro is not thinking straight, Zoro doesn’t want this with him, he must think he is some random chick.

  
“Z-Zoro, s-stop…”

  
And Zoro did so, immediately. Sanji closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

  
‘Don’t freak out, don’t freak out, please.’ Sanji prayed for Zoro to not lose his composure, or worse, get angry at him.

  
Zoro is not moving from his spot above Sanji, he must be in shock. Finding yourself grinding against your gay friend in the middle of the night with no knowledge of how you got there could be very confusing.

  
Sanji is still holding his breath, waiting for some kind of reaction from his green haired crewmate. He felt Zoro moving behind him.

  
‘So now he came to his senses and is moving away from him.’ Sanji knew it was to be expected, but he feels a bit hollow now.

  
Sanji hid his face in his pillow. ‘What a fucking night.’ But then something unexpected happened. Zoro embraced him from behind…he is not moving away from him, he is getting closer, if that is even possible, given the position they were in. Sanji was startled by Zoro’s actions, he wanted to ask him what he was doing but he can’t. He is petrified, fortunately or not, Zoro is the one who broke the painful silence.

  
He came closer to Sanji’s left ear and asked huskily, “Do you really want me to stop?”

  
‘No…’ “Y-Yes…”

  
In one fluid motion, Zoro grabbed Sanji to turn him over so they could be face to face. Zoro’s piercing eyes are looking right at him and what is worse is that somehow, his senses intensified, he can feel Zoro’s breath…his body heat, his muscles every time he moved a little. Zoro placed his hands on each side of Sanji’s face and without warning, Zoro closed the distance between them pressing their lips together and it felt amazing to the swordsman, but Sanji pushed him away.

  
“W-What the hell are you doing?” ‘This must be a dream…or a nightmare.’

  
Zoro paused for a moment. “Uhhh…kissing you?”

  
“No shit!...” Sanji replied sarcastically. “What I meant is why?”

  
“Because…well, I don’t know exactly why…”

  
He is being sincere here, one moment, he was thinking about moving on and getting over the fact that he can’t do this for many obvious reasons and the next, he is sending everything to hell, getting up, touching the cook, wanting to have a taste of what the blond has to offer.

  
“You don’t know? You don’t know?! You can’t do something like this just because you felt like it, think about what you’re doing here?!” ‘What you’re doing to me, asshole!’

  
“I know what I’m doing here, cook. I’ve done it several times…”

  
“Then do it with someone else! Pick up a woman and do this with her!”

  
“It has to be you…”

  
The cook said nothing after that. Zoro couldn’t tell what Sanji was thinking or feeling. Was he angry? Shocked? Happy, perhaps? Sanji was giving nothing away. The silence was making the swordsman very uncomfortable. “You don’t want this?”

  
Oh, he does…he really does but… “I-It’s not that-” Sanji answered back and Zoro couldn’t wait anymore and kissed the cook hard, he is letting all his pent up aggravation out in that fierce kiss.

  
Sanji overcame his shock and began to reciprocate the kiss. He knew it was wrong and that tomorrow they will regret it…but it felt too good, too hot and he knew that resistance was futile at this point.

  
Zoro felt something akin to lightning rushing down his back when Sanji finally kissed him back with the same strong desire. Zoro bit Sanji’s lower lip, gaining a moan from his owner. He stuck his tongue out and licked Sanji’s lips, asking for permission to enter which was granted. Sanji’s taste is intoxicating…minty. Sanji placed both arms around his neck, deepening the kiss while moving a little below him to find a much more comfortable position. Zoro is fully on top of Sanji, making their cocks rubs against each other deliciously.  
“Hah, ah, Z-Zoro!”

  
Zoro was getting incredibly hard, he felt his dick getting harder and harder. No one has been able to make him this aroused so fast and the feeling was too much, too much. Zoro grabbed Sanji’s thighs desperately for more contact and began to move up and down against him, the feeling igniting every nerve in their body.

  
“Zoro…Oh, God...”

  
Zoro rubbed against him faster, he wanted to make Sanji feel good. Sanji was gasping and moaning more often now. Zoro sprawled himself completely on top of Sanji, rubbing their erections together. And what a feeling it was! He placed light kisses on Sanji’s neck while putting his hand below the cook’s t-shirt, touching every muscle.

  
“Z-Zoro…”

  
Zoro won’t last longer, he needed more…he removed their shirts, pants, boxers…everything went quickly and then he took a moment to just look at the lean body below him and what a sight! Sanji’s hair was a bit messy, but it looked amazing under the light of the moon. He was blushing and trying to take deep breaths to calm himself down a little. And those eyes, those eyes…their color has always amazed Zoro because they were the color of the ocean. They are really special…unique and Zoro has come to learn that you can tell what Sanji is feeling by looking at his eye and if he is not mistaken, he can see lust but more importantly, love in them. And his soft lips, thin, but full…Zoro looked lower… Sanji is really a piece of art, lean muscles, creamy soft skin and a luscious member, he looks absolutely…stunning.

  
“W-What’s wrong?” Sanji asked nervously.

  
“Nothing…nothing at all.” Zoro resumed kissing the cook possessively. He touched every inch of Sanji’s body, every trace, every curve, a few scars here and there. He stopped to place a hand between Sanji’s legs, caressing the throbbing erection, making the cook whine.

  
“A-Ah, hah, Zoro, p-please…”

  
Not needing to be told twice, Zoro placed three fingers in front of Sanji’s lips. He commanded the cook to suck them and the blond complied willingly. While Sanji licked his fingers, he bit the cook below the ear. Zoro had no idea what got into him but he wanted to leave his mark, a souvenir of this moment they are sharing. He rose up to look at the mark with satisfaction. Zoro set his eyes back on Sanji’s face and removed his fingers from the skillful hot mouth. He was wondering how amazing a blowjob from Sanji would feel, but he is too desperate right now, he needs to be inside him immediately.

  
Zoro took one of his fingers and pushed it inside the cook. He moved that finger inside of Sanji for a while and once the cook was comfortable, he pushed the remaining two in, stretching and preparing the tight hole for what’s to come.

  
Sanji was on the verge of madness, Zoro’s touch felt amazing and it was making him hotter and hotter. He can barely see anything and he is not going to be able to take it for longer.  
“P-Please…” he begged. He wanted Zoro inside him, making him feel even better.

  
Zoro removed his fingers and set himself comfortably on top of Sanji again, aligning his painfully hard cock to his entrance. He is desperate to be engulfed by Sanji’s insides, so without asking for permission, he pushed his cock fully inside him. ‘Oh shit…this feels fucking amazing…’ Zoro closed his eyes for a moment, he can only see spots now and what a sensation…nothing feels better than this, nothing feels better than Sanji. He opened his eyes again to see how the cook was doing and noticed that he looks like he is in pain. “A-Are you ok?” he asked because he needed to move, he can’t wait any longer, it’s getting painful.

  
Sanji clenched his teeth. “Y-Yeah…just…”

  
Zoro didn’t wait, having the blond writhing and squirming underneath him proved to be too much for his self-restraint. He pulled his cock out leaving just the tip inside the hot cavern and slammed back in again. He did that over and over, increasing his speed each time. He is not going to stop until he is completely satisfied.

  
Sanji is on cloud nine, he can’t even open his eyes…he can only feel. Zoro is wild, their intercourse is fierce, he is slamming against his ass hard, without mercy and he wouldn’t want it any other way. It felt so good, but it was so wrong. It’s almost like this heaven is on the border line of hell.

  
“F-Fuck…”

  
Moans and groans, skin slapping against skin, the scent of sweat and sex, that’s all they can hear, see and smell inside the crow’s nest.

  
They are at their limit.

  
“Z-Zoro, I’m g-gonna…”

  
“M-Me too…” Zoro groaned ruggedly through clenched teeth.

  
“Z-Zoro, Zoro, Zoro…”A few more hard thrusts against his prostate and Sanji came, splashing both his stomach and Zoro’s torso.

  
It got impossibly tight. Zoro gave a few more thrusts and came deep inside Sanji, refusing to move until all of his seed was spilled inside of Sanji.

  
The two occupants inside the crow’s nest were trying to catch their breath. They both looked at each other’s eyes and kissed. It was a sweet kiss not sexual, but caring. Zoro placed another kiss at the crook of Sanji’s neck and rested his head there. Zoro is still inside him; they are still connected and Zoro’s weight was constricting his breathing a bit, but Sanji doesn’t want to move.

  
He closed his eyes and prayed that tomorrow never comes.

  
Proofread and edited by Coco42


	10. Now or never

**Chapter 10**

 

Zoro woke up, the sun’s rays hitting his face. He moved a little, taking his time. He felt…he felt great actually, he slept amazingly well, satisfied and relaxed, but then he remembered exactly why he did and where he was and who it was next to him.

_‘The cook…’_

Zoro turned his head slowly to his side fearing, more than anything that Sanji was awake already, which he was not, thankfully, but Sanji’s back was facing him, so Zoro couldn’t tell for sure if he was still asleep or not.

Zoro wanted out, he was panicking; he actually slept with the cook, his now so-called best friend, his crewmate! Oh, God, if Luffy knew what he had done to his cook. He slept with a man. Not just any man, oh no, Zoro fucking Roronoa had to go for the only man he shouldn’t approach. What the fuck was he even thinking? Sure, last night was…it was incredible, honestly. He had never felt like that with anyone else and he has slept with many skilled bed partners, but none like this. But this felt more intimate, nothing like just sex, more like…NO, no! He is not thinking about this, no, he can’t and he won’t, this is not him, not him at all. Zoro, as quickly as possible, stood up, took his clothes and left silently without glancing back at the man he fucked last night. He left, failing to notice blue eyes following his every move until he was left alone in the crow’s nest.

**_Back in the crow’s nest…_ **

_‘So, that’s it then…’_

Sanji knew it, he knew Zoro would regret it, regret them…but it still hurt like a bitch. Zoro didn’t even have the guts to face him. Sanji was so scared of waking up and having to deal with their actions. He was ready for a confrontation, a bad reaction, anything…anything but Zoro leaving him like nothing…that fucking shitty marimo.

“I’m done…I’m so fucking done…”

**_Later on…_ **

The crew looked like the dead, well, at least the boys. Chopper and Luffy haven’t slept very well thanks to their captain and his food poisoning, keeping them awake all night at the infirmary. Usopp was making some coffee for Robin and Nami, who, by the way was beyond pissed at them for spending all their money on alcohol and food. Franky was still sleeping, thanks to a Cola overdose, and Brook is somewhere on the ship doing who knows what.

“I can’t believe those guys…we left them alone for a couple of hours and they came back drunk, intoxicated or overdosed.” Nami sighed.

 

“Well, I must say, I’m a bit envious, they look like they had fun last night…”

“Fun? Robin, look at them! They…oooooh, look who finally decided to wake up and grace us with his presence…” Nami said once Zoro entered the door of the galley, already showered and changed in clean clothes.

“Shut up, witch.” Zoro grumbled.

“Oooh, someone’s moody…” Nami sang in a singsong voice.

“I said-”

“Morning…” Sanji said, interrupting Zoro, who froze in place.

“Morning, Sanji. You sleep well?” Nami asked Sanji, completely forgetting her teasing of Zoro.

“I’ve slept better.” Sanji said. Zoro flinched at that, he knew he at least owes Sanji an explanation but he wasn’t ready to talk about last night yet. He himself had no idea how he feels or what he would say.

“Mr. Swordsman, are you ok? You look a little pale.” Robin asked, having noticed that Zoro hasn’t moved or talked since the cook’s arrival. Zoro just grunted and sat, crossing his arms and closing his eyes. Robin smiled knowingly.

Nami had no idea what was going on, but she knew she was missing something. There’s something in the atmosphere that felt unpleasant but she chose to ignore it…for now. As far as she could see, her crewmates were acting as they always were. Sanji was praising Robin and her like always, yelling at Zoro and talking to Usopp, nothing out of the ordinary.

“Sanji, can you make some waffles…with some fruit?” Nami asked.

“OF COURSE, MY LADY! WHATEVER YOU WISH!” Sanji exclaimed, seemingly back to his normal self.

_________________

Ok, Zoro was not expecting this. The cook was acting normal; he was cooking, cleaning, yelling and even talking to him normally. He expected the cold shoulder, the angry glares, even some spiteful words directed at him, but Sanji was the opposite. Right now, he was acting normal, _too_ normal and that’s what scared Zoro the most. He knew he hurt Sanji because he was hurting too. He cares about Sanji, of course he does, even if his actions proved otherwise. But he and Sanji as “us” is just too much to deal right now. He needs to think of what to say and to say it right because he was scared shitless of losing what Sanji and him have, or had…who knows at this point, over this.

He wasn’t even near ready to talk to Sanji but here he was…heading to his kitchen to help clean the dishes because the witch made him or she would increase his debt for being “useless as always”. Zoro had no idea how he was even breathing because he felt constricted. He could even hear his heartbeat pounding in his ears, and every step he took closer to the galley was killing him.

He stood by the door and knocked once…no response, so he tried again.

“GET THE FUCK AWAY! LUNCH ISN’T READY SO FUCK OFF!” Sanji yelled.

It wasn’t an invitation to enter, but Zoro opened the door regardless. Sanji looked back and stared at him for a second and continued to make lunch. “What do you want, Marimo?”

“Nami sent me to help you out, so I’m here to do that.” He replied casually.

“I don’t need any help, I’m almost done, wait fifteen to twenty minutes and then you can call the others to eat.” Sanji said with finality in his voice.

Zoro signed. “Look, cook…about last night…”

“What happened last night?” Sanji turned to face Zoro.

“W-Well, you know, about you and me…” _‘God, is the cook gonna make me say it?’_

“I have no idea what you’re talking about…” The blond man said, turning back around and resumed chopping some vegetables.

 _‘What?!’_ “Look, I know you’re mad at me and I probably fucked up our friendship but-”

“Why would I be mad at you? Sure, you made me drag your drunk ass to the ship and make you some food but I’m not going to be _mad_ about that.”

“What? No, I mean-”

“Zoro…” Sanji cut him off coldly. “…nothing happened last night…”

And that’s when it hit him. Sanji wanted to pretend last night never occurred. Was he doing this for his benefit? Was he doing this to give him a free pass? Is Sanji the one regretting them having sex? For some reason, that made Zoro very angry.

“Like hell it didn’t!” Zoro stood closer to the cook who faced him after his outburst. “You know very damn well what happened last night, you and I had-”

“Zoro!” Sanji interrupted once again, but this time his cold face cracked. Zoro was able to see his pain and anger very clearly and now Zoro was having second thoughts. “…If we are having this conversation, _if_ you really want to go there, know that you _will_ absolutely _have_ to be honest with me, no more lies…this is it, Zoro.”

Zoro was between the sword and the wall here. He wanted to talk with Sanji, he wanted to let him now that last night wasn’t a mistake. It didn’t happen because he was drunk and horny, it happened because he cared about the cook and seeing another man hitting on him and wanting to take what Zoro, in his delusional mind, thought belonged to him drove him insane. But why was he delusional? Sanji cared about _him_ , Sanji loved _him_ , Zoro is the one who is going to be next to him when he discovers the All Blue and Sanji is going to be the one teasing him once he defeats Mihawk. They will be there for each other…always and forever. That’s why he reacted without even thinking about the consequences…damn them. Having been with Sanji, having been inside him, kissing him, stroking him, marking him gave Zoro more pleasure than fighting any strong opponent, more than getting stronger himself…and that, _that_ was what scared Zoro the most. No one and he meant _no one_ should have this control over him. He was raised to control his emotions, to not let his opponent know his weakness and that’s what Sanji was, his weakness. His sensei would be so disappointed as well as Kuina. He promised to her, he promised to fulfill their dream and not let anything stand in his way and Sanji was doing just that, unconsciously, but doing it still. He has been neglecting his training, his thoughts were no longer only about his goal in life but mostly having Sanji in his life instead. It’s so clear to him that he wanted the cook in more than one way but he can’t deal with being in love, being in love with a _man_ , being in love with Sanji and giving him what he deserves. Their crew, Mihawk, training…he just can’t, he can’t.

“Zoro…” Sanji’s voice cracked, catching his attention. He just realized he hasn’t said anything for at least ten minutes. Zoro looked at him in the eye, he could see sadness but sadness overpowered by resolve.

“…Did something happen last night?” Sanji asked, but something told Zoro that the blond man already knew his answer. Sanji knew him too well.

“No…nothing…”

  ** _Later on…_**

After lunch, the crew’s members left the galley to do their own thing. Zoro was training in the crow’s nest. Sanji did a pretty good job cleaning the place; no evidence of their late night encounter could be spotted.  He lifted weights for three hours and now he was doing some push-ups. He had no idea how many he’s done because every time he started to count, his mind flashed images of golden hair, porcelain skin, of him thrusting hard into Sanji over and over again. Zoro stopped, took a break, and tried to regain control with meditation, so he sat and closed his eyes…took a deep breath and…

“Have I ever told you how I admire your determination and dedication to the things you value, Mr. Swordsman?”

“No, but I’m guessing you’re not here to burst my ego…what is it that you want, Robin?”

“I merely came for conversation, Mr. Swordsman. We’re crewmates after all, no reason for us not to be able to talk from time to time.”

“And laugh, drink, eat, sure…but you’re not here to just talk about trivial stuff.”

“My, my…you’re very perceptive.”

“As you’re obvious, what is it, Robin? I don’t have time for this, I need to train and there’s been a lot of lacking on my part.”

“Why’s that?”

“I…” Zoro looked at the floor, not able to meet her gaze. She knows damn well, why.

“You know, last night I came to the boys’ room to check on all of you, but I couldn’t find you or Sanji anywhere…”

“!” Zoro eyes widened. _‘She couldn’t…!’_

“…So, logically, I got worried, I looked for you two everywhere and guess where I found you both?”

“I’m guessing the crow’s nest.” Zoro replied with a glare.

“Indeed…”

“Robin, spit it out.”

“What were you thinking?” She wasn’t accusing him, she really wanted to know what was going on inside his head and Zoro knew this. She cared for both of them.

“I was thinking that…I wanted to be with him. What happened that night…it wasn’t a mistake, Robin…I…fuck…I think I like that stupid love cook.”

“Then why is Sanji preparing to leave on a date with someone else?”

_‘What? Who could…Oh! That creepy emo bastard!’_

**_Later on…_ **

Zoro went to their room, noticing that the cook was changing clothes inside. He was putting a shirt on, a brief moment where that beautiful muscled back was exposed to him.

_‘Zoro, don’t…you can’t. Stop it!’_

Zoro cleared his throat to let Sanji know he was there.

“What do you need?” Sanji asked.

“I came here to…” _‘stop you from going on a date with that freak.’_ “…change my shirt, I got sweaty after training so much.”

Sanji hummed back in acknowledgement and kept on fixing his hair.

Zoro and Sanji were on opposite sides of the room.

“Are you going somewhere?”

“Yeah…”

“Alone?” Zoro knew the answer but he wanted to hear it coming from Sanji.

“Not exactly…”

Zoro nodded his head.

“Hey…”

“Tell the crew that dinner is all set. Ask the ladies to heat the food a couple of minutes, _not Luffy_. You know damn well what happened last night. And keep an eye on him because I’ll be late.”

“Late? How late?”

Sanji looked at him, trying to read him. Zoro knew he was acting a bit possessive and it’s obvious he was jealous, but he chose this, he chose to ignore last night. God, he is such a fucking coward.

“Don’t know, I have no idea what we’re going to do.”

“Well…don’t do anything I wouldn’t.” Zoro tried to go back to just being a good friend and joke again but this conversation was killing him. He wanted so desperately to stop the cook and ask him to stay…to stay with him.

“I’m not like that…” Sanji whispered back but loud enough for Zoro to hear him.

“I know…” Zoro stood up and got closer to Sanji. Sanji looked amazing, a dark blue long sleeve shirt, some black trousers and black shoes, formal but not too much. “You look good…” he said.

Sanji looked at him and Zoro saw him swallow a knot in his throat. Sanji nodded in acknowledgment of Zoro’s compliment.

They both looked in each other’s eyes for a moment.

“Well…I have to go, Marimo.” Sanji said as he turned around and headed for the door.

Zoro wanted…hell he wanted so many things, he wanted to say so many things. He closed his eyes tightly…he couldn’t watch Sanji leave.

Sanji stopped briefly. “Y-You know, I really don’t know nothing about this guy, I mean, he could actually be a serial killer or a bounty hunter…or not, he seemed nice. I-I don’t know…do you think I should stay?” _‘Do you want me to stay?’_ was left unsaid.

 _‘Yes!’_ “Nah, I don’t think so…I was just kidding about that, he seemed to really like you so…you should go.” Zoro hated himself so much right now.

Sanji nodded and this time he actually left. Zoro waited a few minutes to leave the room because if he so much as catches a glimpse of that bastard, he would kill him and Sanji would hate him even more.

He stood outside the room, immediately noticing Robin against the wall.

“I really hope you know what you’re doing.”

Zoro kept telling himself it’s for the best. For his dream’s sake and for Sanji’s sake because he has disappointed Sanji twice…who says he couldn’t do it thrice?

God…Kuina would call him a coward.

* * *

 

“Are you ok?”

“Hm?” Sanji looked over at his companion.

“You seem distracted…”

“Nah…just hoping my captain won’t eat all the food without me looking after him.” Sanji then smiled, remembering all the times Luffy drove him crazy while cooking. Sure, he kicked the hell out of him but he secretly loved the fact that their captain likes his food so much.

“You sound pretty fond of him…” The other man next to him said, making a face that Sanji couldn’t put his finger on.

“Yeah, well…he’s a gluttonous idiot, but he’s our idiot and he cares for those around him. He may look harmless but he’s pretty strong; I have no doubt he will become the pirate king when the time comes.”

The black haired man said no more after that. Sanji sensed that for whatever reason, his date was not happy with the current topic so he changed it.

“Do you have a crew of your own?”

“I used to…I mean, I do.”

Sanji looked puzzled. “Oh! Are you here with them? Last time, as far as I remember, I saw you alone at the bar the first time we met.”

The other man said nothing for a while and Sanji was sure he would ignore his question. Maybe this was a sensitive subject to talk about with a stranger. He’s his date, sure, but a stranger nonetheless.

“No…I’m not with them. I have some…things to care of on my own.”

Sanji just nodded, what else could he do? The other man looked…a bit sad. He never intended on making the other man uncomfortable.

“Don’t think about it too much, it was my decision.”

Sanji looked up at him. “Can I ask why?”

“You just did.” The other man smiled at him teasingly.

Sanji pouted but waited for an answer that never came. “Well?” He asked impatiently.

“It’s…private.” The man replied with finality.

Sanji sighed. He could tell the other man wasn’t ready to talk about his past for some reason, so he let it go and kept on talking about trivial stuff. Sanji later realized that teasing the man was turning out to be quite fun.

“You should stop teasing me.” the man said.

“Is that an order?” He asked with a husky voice. Yep, he likes mocking the man all right. 

“Maybe.” Law answered, coyly.

“Hey, so, are you gonna give me your name at least or is that classified as well? You gonna keep secrets all night?”

This guy…he actually had the nerve to smirk back at him. “It’s Law.”

“Fucking finally!” At least now, he was not a complete stranger. _‘Well, this isn’t so bad after all.’_ Sanji thought.

**_Back on the Sunny…_ **

“4506, 4507, fucker, 4509, stupid, 4511, idiot!” Zoro got up. “I’m going to fucking kill that son of a bitch!”

“That’s the third time you’ve said that tonight…”

“Well, I fucking mean it this time…and why are you following me?”

“Why?”

Zoro looked at his raven haired crewmate. “Why, what?”

“Why would you kill Sanji’s date? As far as I’m concerned; you let it happen and you’re only Sanji’s friend…right, Mr. Swordsman?”

Robin was right. He _is_ Sanji’s friend. He chose not to be with Sanji so the blond man can date whomever he wants. Zoro sighed. “…Right.”

“You should be relieved.”

Zoro looked back at Robin like she was crazy. “Why would I be relieved that the cook is out there with that freaking weirdo with the puffy hat?”

“Because that way, Sanji won’t get in your way, right? That’s what you told me. You’re free to fulfill your dream with no distractions…”

“You think it’s stupid…”

“No…well, a little. You know very well that we all have dreams, Sanji included.”

“You wouldn’t understand…”

“Try me.”

“Robin…” Zoro sat next to her. “I need to defeat Mihawk, I made a promise…” Robin was about to retort when Zoro kept talking over her. “… I know I have to train as hard as I can, if I want to succeed. I was taught to control my emotions, to think before act and I’ve been pretty good at it. Even when in danger or facing a strong enemy, I use everything my sensei and Mihawk himself taught me, but somehow, the cook can step through that. I’ve never met someone as irritating, frustrating and amazing as him. I can’t keep control when I’m around him; I can’t control my emotions, I just snap without thinking, every fight, and every insult, he fucking crawls under my skin…and I felt that even before we became friends…even before I…” He took a breath. “I won’t succeed like this…”

“Why do you keep insisting on it being a weakness?” Robin asked softly.

“Because it is! How could it not be? I was ready, Robin, I was so ready to fight Mihawk when the time was right and die trying if that’s what it takes…with no regrets. But Sanji…I want to see his stupid face when we find the All Blue, I want to be there when he brings the news to Zeff, I want to be there eating his food in his restaurant. Shit…I want for us to tease and fight with each other as long as I breathe, I…want to spend my life with that shitty cook.”

“Then why not have both?” Surprisingly, it wasn’t Robin who spoke this time; it was their captain, startling both of his crewmates.

“L-Luffy? What?” _‘Where the hell did he come from?!’_

“Why not defeat Mihawk and be with Sanji? Why do you have to give up on one to have the other?” Their captain asked.

“I…” Zoro had no idea how to respond to that. Sure, it sounded amazing; getting to be the world’s greatest swordsman _and_ being with the cook, but…

“I never mistook you for a coward, Zoro.”

Robin looked at Zoro who had his head down, unresponsive. Not matter how many times she sees her captain being serious, she was never going to get used to it.

It was silent for a few seconds.

Luffy glared at his first mate and exhaled. “Cool! Then, I guess I can have Sanji, right?”

“Mr. Captain!” Exclaimed Robin. The statement surprised Robin as much as Zoro.

“What?” Zoro growled, looking his captain in the eye.

Their captain glared back defiantly. “He’s already my cook so-”

 Zoro interrupted him. “And that gives you the right to own him?!” No, no…he’s not…Sanji and Luffy? No! He _won’t_ let it happen, he can’t…that shitty cook is his, _his_. Even if his captain wanted him, this is something he can’t step away from and let happen. Zoro stood up and got close to Luffy. “The love cook is _mine…_ ”

Luffy stared back at his green haired first mate. “…Then prove to me you can take care of him, prove to me you can get stronger and fulfill your dream with Sanji by your side, otherwise…” Luffy let his threat linger.

Without saying another word, Zoro left them at the crow’s nest. He was determined to prove to his captain that he is worthy of the cook, being his first mate and kicking Mihawk’s ass. No more excuses, no more running. He is the pirate hunter and what he wants is what he gets. He can do this and he will.

**_Back in the crow’s nest…_ **

Luffy watched his first mate leave and smiled.

“You sure have an uncommon way of dealing with this kind of situation, Mr. Captain.”

“Zoro just needed a push…”

“Well, let’s hope everything turns out as expected.” Robin said standing up.

Luffy nodded. “Robin, did Sanji leave more food for me?”

The raven-haired woman smiled and gestured her captain to follow her and he did, excitedly following behind.

“It would have never occurred to me to lie to Zoro and threaten him with taking Sanji away to make him react.” Robin commented when they both reached the galley and sat to eat.

“Hmmm…yeah.”

Robin looked at the boy. “You _were_ lying…right?”

Luffy smiled at her. “Sure…” he said as he kept on eating.

**_Back in town…_ **

“That was the funniest thing I have ever had the pleasure to witness even if it was at expense of a woman!” Sanji said, laughing.

“Glad I’m here to entertain you…” the man said, a bit embarrassed.

“The look on that poor girl…”

“I specifically said no bread and she brought it anyway!”

“I should remember this and tease you about it later.”

“Sanji-ya…” the man warned.

“What? What are you gonna do?” the blond man grinned.

“If you don’t want me to detach any body part from you, then you’ll stop teasing me.” Law answered looking at Sanji with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

“You have a nice smile.” the blond man said.

The sudden compliment took Law aback.

“Oh, and I like how you blush too.” the cook teased.

“Shut up, I’m not blushing.” Law said, coincidentally covering his face.

All night was full of flirting and teasing, and strangely, Sanji liked it. The other man is a bit reserved about his life, but there’s something intriguing about him and he is smart and handsome…handsome is a plus. Sanji and his date were getting closer to the ship, meaning the night will end soon and who knows if he ever will see this man again. It was kinda sad, sure, he just met the man but he liked being near him and he keeps him from thinking stupid shit, stupid shit about certain green haired swordsman.

“So, when are you leaving?”

“In a couple of days…”

Sanji nodded. They arrived at the dock, not saying another word. It would be nice to see him again before leaving. The two stopped; there was a few seconds of silence.

“Well, try not to get yourself killed…and thanks, it was actually really nice.” Sanji said, facing his date.

“It really was…I was actually surprised you were able to make it.”

Sanji was confused. “Why?”

“Well, that crewmate of yours, he didn’t seem to be ok with you being with me if how he reacted was a dead giveaway.”

“Who? Marimo?”

Law seemed to catch the nickname and his resemblance and chuckled a bit. “Yeah…”

“It’s none of his business who I’m with…” _‘He didn’t even stop me from going out with Law.’_

“I have to ask though…is there something going on between you and him?”

“No…there isn’t…” And it’s the truth, Zoro made it pretty clear. As soon as the words came out of his mouth he started to feel a bit sad.

Then suddenly, a hand grabbed his wrist, drawing him forward and pulling him against Law’s chest.

“Law?”

Law kissed him, hard and passionately. It took the cook by surprise, but after the shock went away, he started to respond to the kiss and boy could this man kiss. Sanji wrapped both arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

Sanji would be lying if he said that he wasn’t enjoying the attention the other man was giving him and the, oh so, needed distraction, but something in the back of his head was keeping him from fully enjoying this. _‘Zoro…’_

Law proceeded to kiss his neck now, and biting, but not so hard to leave bruises, but strong enough to make Sanji’s whole body shiver.

“I really enjoyed tonight, you know. I…it’s been a really long time since I’ve been with someone else and actually enjoyed it. I know we will take different paths in a couple of days, but would it be ok to see you again?” Law asked, looking into Sanji’s visible eye.

“I don’t see why not…” Sanji grinned before he stepped forward to resume kissing this gorgeous man.

After a few seconds, there was an asshole grabbing him from behind, and wrinkling one of his favorite shirts, nonetheless. “Hey, fucker…get off me or I’ll…Zoro?!”

Zoro looked murderous, Sanji knows when not push Zoro’s buttons and right now, he should shut up.

Law looked composed or at least on the outside, but he glared at Zoro. “You again. Is that any way to treat one of your crewmates?”

“Oh, I’m sorry, would sticking my tongue down his throat be better?”

“H-Hey!” Sanji was embarrassed of being caught like that, but then again, why would Zoro care?

“I wasn’t doing anything Sanji-ya didn’t like, now if you could leave us alone…”

“And why should I?” Zoro asked.

Law glared, stepping forward and Zoro released Sanji’s shirt, stepping closer to the other man as well.

This was bad, very bad. The last thing he needed was for one of his crewmates starting a fight with Law and either of them getting hurt and the crew getting involved.

“Zoro! Stop it!” Sanji placed himself in front of Zoro placing both his hands on his crewmate’s chest. “Law, go!”

Law stopped and looked at him with a confused expression and not sure what to do.

“I can handle this. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Sanji pleaded at the other man, who looked ready to draw his sword any minute now.

“Law…” Sanji begged.

Law took a step back. “Last time…” Law said to Zoro in warning. “Sanji, he better not…”

“I can handle myself, Law. Don’t worry, I can kick his ass if needed.”

“Hey!” Zoro exclaimed.

Law nodded and left hesitantly before he stopped and walked back to the two. Then, looking as if nothing happened, he stepped closer to Sanji, giving said man a peck on his cheek, glaring at Sanji’s crewmate.

Zoro actually growled like some kind of animal.

“See ya’ tomorrow, Sanji-ya. Good night.” Law said, smirking.

Sanji nodded.

Both of the Straw Hat pirates watched him leave.

Zoro was the first one to speak. “Sanji, I…”

“You and me in the galley, _now_!”

Zoro had no other choice than to obey. _‘This could either end really good or really bad.’_

 

 Proofread and edited by Coco42

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
